Just One More Chance
by horanswhore
Summary: "Kenny, what happened?" he needed to know as he bent down beside her. When she finally looked up at him, he saw her eyes. They were weary and bloodshot from all the crying. "We fought again," was all she could say.
1. Chapter 1

Ted walked into the hotel room. It was completely trashed. The bed was unmade, the sheets spilling off it. Clothes were strewn across the floor. The small couch had been tipped over to it's front. There was a chair thrown across the room. He knew it was thrown because it was far from the table it was supposed to stand at and it, too, was tipped over. One of it's legs was almost broken. When he turned, he noticed a medium-sized indent in the wall, like someone had punched it. "Kenny?" he called out after observing the damage. No one answered. He tried again. Still nothing. The only other place she could be was in the bathroom. He wrapped his palm around the brass doorknob and turned it. It was locked.

He knocked on the door. "Makena, open up! It's Ted!" he shouted.

He heard the lock click and he walked in. He found a tiny, but tall girl planted on the tile floor, her back against the wall and her long legs spread out in front of her. She quickly pulled them up to her chest. Ted looked at his best friend, worried about what was happening to her. She called him ten minutes ago hysterically crying. All he could make out from her phone call was that she needed him. He came as soon as his meeting was over.

"Kenny, what happened?" he needed to know as he bent down beside her.

When she finally looked up at him, he saw her eyes. They were weary and bloodshot from all the crying.

"We fought again," was all she could say.

Ted sighed. He hated seeing her like this. Makena was often a strong girl, always standing up for herself and being so confident. All that went away when she started dating Wade Barrett, leader of the most villainous faction yet, The Nexus.

"About what?" Ted wondered.

"That night," she said.

He instantly knew what she meant. A couple weeks ago, they were Boston. Wade had gotten angry with Makena because he found her dancing with another guy at a club they all went to after the show. He got so mad at her that actually called her a slut for dancing with a different man. Ever since then, he's brought it upon her whenever he needed to make her feel inferior to him and what not.

"How did that even come up? That should be history by now," Ted told her.

He heard her sniffling again. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest. He sighed when she hugged him back. He hated this. He hated how she was dating Wade, how he always snapped back angrily at her, how Ted would try to do something about it, but can't because his best friend begged him not to. He was the only one who could see it. That Makena wasn't herself since she started dating Wade. Her spirit wasn't as lively and her smiling face always looked weary because of the crying. Ted has never seen her cry so much in his entire life. It saddened him. Just then, a door slammed shut.

"Makena?" A thick English accent came about. "Makena?" He repeated when no one answered.

The bathroom door creaked open. Ted looked up and found his best friend's boyfriend staring down at them.

"Kens, can we please talk? I'm sorry I lashed out when you told me you were pregnant," Wade said.

Ted was surprised. He thought they were fighting about that night in Boston. He pulled apart from her. "You're pregnant?" he exclaimed.

She slowly nodded her head, then said, "Can you give us a minute, Teddy?" He hugged his best friend tight and kissed the top of her head before leaving. Wade closed the door behind him. He knelt down next to his girlfriend. "I love you, Makena and I'm so sorry about our fight. I shouldn't have been angry. I should be ecstatic to be having a child with you. I can't see starting a family with anyone else. Please forgive me. Give me just one more chance. I'm so sorry, Kens."

Makena didn't know what to do anymore. She was tired of Wade's attitude, but she honestly loved him to death. Without anymore thinking, she quickly forgave him and took him back like all the other times. Then he did something drastic.

"Makena, will you marry me?" Wade asked her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ted paced back and forth, back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to punch a wall, or better yet, punch Wade. He had suckered Makena to take him back. And worst of all, she did. How could she do that after the hell he's put her through? Wade treated her like she was nothing. God, how he wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Teddy, please calm down," Makena begged her best friend. Ever since she told him that she got back together with Wade, he had been on a rampage. She became afraid of him for that second because it reminded her of Wade when he threw his infamous fits. Though Ted had stopped when he saw the fear in her bright green eyes.

"How can I calm down, Kenny? You took Wade back like nothing ever fucking happened! He baits you every time you get vulnerable!" he shouted in anger.

He banged his fist against the wall, but it made no indent. He did it again, wishing it made a mark this time. After his conversation was done with Makena, he decided to head to the gym or something and work his frustrations out on a punching bag since he knew he couldn't on Wade.

"I'm sorry, Ted, that I did, but I love him, okay? Despite everything that's been going on, I love him."

"It's the same thing every week. You have a fight, he throws a fit and leaves you crying, ten minutes later, he shows up, bearing an apology and for you to take him back. Don't you see through all this? He does what he does because he has control over you, whether he's angry with you or not. He's a manipulative son of a bitch and you're too blinded by his love to see that."

Makena was hurt when Ted said that. She may have not have been able to stand up for herself against Wade, but she sure as hell would do it to Ted. "Well, apparently, I'm blind as fuck," she fired. She sighed heavily, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to stream down her face so badly. Thank goodness she wasn't wearing makeup today or else she would have looked like a mess. "I know I'm your best friend and you want to protect me, but I'm a big girl. I can handle it." Ted scoffed. To hell she could. She wasn't able to stand up to Wade _ever_. What made her think she can do it now? He knew everything will just be the same shit over and over again. So he decided to let it go. Let her learn from her own mistakes. When he turned to face her again, she was scratching her head with her left hand. He noticed something on her finger.

"What the fuck is that on your finger?" Ted shouted.

_Shit_, Makena thought her in her mind. She forgot to take off the ring.

"What the fuck is _that_ on your finger?" Ted demanded, repeating it slower. He grabbed her hand and examined the exquisite piece of diamonds on her ring ringer. That rock was huge.

She was nervous. "He, uh, asked me to, uh, marry him." And it showed.

Ted threw her hand back down to her side causing her to jolt in shock. If he was pissed before, he was even more pissed now. She took Wade back, he understood that, but marrying that fool? He honestly couldn't let it happen. If she married Wade, she couldn't turn back. She would be stuck with him forever. And even with a divorce, Ted knew Wade would _never_ let that happen. All she was doing was making their fights legal. "You can't marry Wade, Makena!" he snapped. "If you do, you'll regret it. I'm trying to save you from the biggest mistake of your life. Don't you see. If you marry that man, you're committing the rest of your life to unhappiness and fights and he'll have even more control over you. I don't give a rat's ass if you take him back as _your boyfriend_, but you just can't marry him, Kenny!"

Makena shook her head. If true love was blind, then so was she. She was the only person that knew that deep down inside, Wade was truly a good person and she knew he loved her more than anything. They've hit a couple bumps in the road, but what couple didn't? She knew everything would change once they were married and had a child. She was sure of it and she didn't care what Ted said or her family or her friends. They just had to understand and support her. It was all she wanted from them. "Fine. One chance. If you give me a good enough reason to not marry him, then I'll give him back the ring."

Ted hesitated. He knew the real reason why he didn't want Makena marrying Wade and no one knew it except for him. He's never told a soul, but even in his mind, he tried to wash away that reason. Though it was now or never and if it would get her to not marry that British Bastard.

"Because...I...I, uh...Because I love you, Makena, okay?" he shouted, collapsing onto the floor. "I _still _love you," he said a little more weaker.

Makena chuckled lightly. She wasn't surprised by that answer because she knew her best friend was in love with her. She just never said anything about it.

"When we broke up, I knew that your love for me would never go away. You're a great guy and I love you, but my heart is with someone else. And I'm sorry, but that reason isn't good enough. Not for me to break things off with Wade for good. I know in my heart that everything will get better. You always told me to follow my heart and not my brain, right?" Ted nodded slowly. "So that's what I'm doing. My heart is with Wade and I love him. I just need you to understand that."

Ted didn't understand, but he took it. He decided to just support her decision, whether he liked it or not. Plus, his reason wasn't good enough for her. He looked back at the beautiful, dark haired, green eyes girl he's loved since they were kids. She was his once, but now she belonged to someone else. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his body. He hugged her tight. "Oh, what the hell? But I promise you this, Makena Alessandra Brooksforth, if he hurts you again, I will beat him like a punching bag."

"Promise me that, Teddy."

"Promise," he smiled, leaning his lips to the side of her head. "Love you."

"Ugh, I know you do," she giggled. "I love you, too, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where've you been all day?" Wade rudely asked when Makena got home. She glared at him. He was in one of his moods again, so she knew she had to be careful with what she said. "I was with Ted. Remember? I told you I was telling him that we were engaged," she reminded him, flinching already. His angry face turned soft.

"Right. Sorry," he spoke. He looked down to her stomach, then to the ring on her left hand. This was all happening so quickly. A family was starting and he had asked her to marry him, but some reason, it didn't feel right to him. It's only been almost a week, but he felt like it's been forever already. Was he ready to make a commitment that big? "I gotta go, babe," he spoke, standing up.

Makena hesitated on asking him where he was going, but she had to. "Where yah going?" she asked lightly. "To see Justin. I need to talk to him," he replied, looking back into her deep green eyes. "Okay. Did you want anything special for dinner?" she asked him. His mood suddenly changed.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. "You," he smirked. His voice was soft, his face leaning toward hers. She giggled lightly, slinking her arms around his waist. She liked this Wade. The Wade that wasn't scary or angry, the Wade that she loved before his mood swings and what not came about. This was the Wade she fell in love with two, almost three years ago. Don't get her wrong here. She loved Wade regardless of what his mood was, but still. It was just so nice to see the loving part of him. It was a side she hasn't seen in awhile. "Would you like me to make your favorite? Meat and potato pie?" she asked him, his forehead pressed against hers, the tips of their noses touching gently. She could feel his hot breath on her lips and she felt turned on. "That would be lovely," he replied, his accent thick and sexy. Makena loved _everything_ about Wade, but his accent was her favorite, besides his gorgeous eyes. The way he pronounced certain words and the way his lips moved when he talked. It was just a melt your heart kind of feeling.

"I love you, Kenny Ken," Wade said after giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too, Wadey Pie," she giggled, calling him by the nickname she gave him. When he started leaving her, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She stood on her tippy toes, slinking her arms around his neck, then pulling him down to her lips. He hungrily engulfed her kiss back, loving every second of it. When they couldn't breathe no more, they pulled apart, their hearts racing and their breathing hard. "We can continue this when I get home," he smirked slyly. Wade gave her one more kiss and left to go see _his_ best friend.

Justin was surprised to see Wade at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone today. "Hey man. What's up?" Justin said as he let his best friend in. He was seriously looking like he saw a ghost. "Justin, if you were me, would you regret asking Makena to marry you after a week of being engaged?" Wade wondered, looking at the South African. Justin's face wrinkled up in confusion. Was he being serious? "Are you sick or something, Wade? Delusional, perhaps? If I were you, no, I wouldn't regret it," Justin exclaimed. "Why? Do you?"

Wade actually didn't know.

"I don't know, man. That proposal came out of nowhere. When we got into that fight that day, I was walking around the block and came across a jewelry store. I saw the most beautiful diamond ring and I unknowingly bought it and the next thing I knew, I was proposing to her right after she took me back," Wade explained.

"So, did you propose because you love her or because you didn't want to lose her?"

Wade looked up at Justin. "To be honest, J, a little of both, but definitely more of it has to do with loving her. It just all came out of nowhere though. One minute, we're about to have sex and the next, she's letting me know we're having a child. Then I find myself buying a ring and proposing. I just...I don't know. Would she hate me if I took back our engagement?"

"Uh, probably, but I mean, it's your call, Wade."

"Yeah. Thanks man. I'm gonna go and mull things over. See yah later, J."

"And keep this in the back of your mind," Justin shouted after Wade. "If you do call this off, you're going to regret it even more than your situation now."

Wade thought about his conversation with Justin from the time he left to the time he walked into the front door of the apartment he shared with Makena. Justin had a point. If he broke off this engagement, she _and_ himself would be crushed. He honestly loved her with all his heart, so why was he being stupid and second guessing his decision to spend the rest of his life with the only girl he's truly loved?

When he found her, she was in the kitchen making his favorite meal. He smiled at the sight of her dark, curly hair, the sweats and T-shirt she was in, the way she was singing a Taylor Swift song. "This night is sparkling. Don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you," she sang beautifully. When she spun around, the spoon in her hand dropped to the floor and she cupped her chest. "Jesus, Wade. You scared me," she exclaimed. He chuckled lightly, apologizing then. He watched her bend to the ground to pick up the spoon. "So how was your talk with Justin?" she asked. Her eyes flickered up to him. "It was fine," was all he said. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then headed upstairs. Like he told Justin, he had to mull things over, wonder if he was doing the right thing for him.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Will Wade call off the engagement? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Alright. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy & some feedback would be nice (:  


* * *

When Makena woke up the following morning, she found Wade up, sitting at the edge of their bed. She sat up. "Wade?" she yawned, rubbing her green eyes with the back of her hands. He turned. His greenish-gray eyes were bloodshot and small bags were forming under his eyes. "Hey baby," he cooed softly, crawling back into the bed next to her. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. He loosened up when she wrapped her arm around his body. She looked up at him. He seemed like he got no sleep at all last night. Makena remembered when she got into bed that he was still up. "Wade, are you okay?" she questioned, concern showing all over her tone of voice. He nodded his head, lying. His eyes closed when he felt her lips kissing his abdomen, moving up to his chest, neck, and finally, reaching his lips. She pulled him down on top of her, but he quickly removed himself a second later. He watched as her face wrinkled up in confusion. "I'm not in the mood," Wade said, getting up.

She was left in bed by herself after Wade headed downstairs. She concluded that there was something definitely wrong with Wade because he was never one to deny sex. Makena leaped out of bed and went downstairs, too. If they were in this for the long run together, they needed to be open with one another again. She found him in the kitchen, making coffee, still clad in nothing but his boxers. The sight of his almost bare body got her in the mood to jump back in bed and ravish him. Too bad he didn't want any part of that.

"Wade?" she called out.

He looked up and smiled lightly at her. "Yes?" he said as he handed her the other cup of coffee he had made.

"Is there something wrong? You can always tell me, you know that."

Wade sighed heavily. If he needed to make a decision, it would be best if he talked about it with the other person involved. He took their cups and set them down, then taking her and setting her on top of the kitchen island. He looked her straight in the eye. His head then lowered and he let out a heavy sigh. It was now or never. "Makena, are we doing the right thing by being engaged?"

She felt her heart sink a little. Never in her mind would she have thought Wade would be asking her that. She never asked him to propose to her. He did it at his own will, but she did love him and she wanted to stay engaged, but if he didn't, then that was fine with her. "So, what? Are you saying that I should give this ring back to you?" She took the ring off her finger and placed it in her palm, waiting for Wade to take it. Her heart shattered into a million pieces as she watched him actually take it. She didn't think he would, then there was a stinging in her eyes. She heard him apologize, but it went in one ear and out the other. She couldn't bare to even look at him. Makena jumped off the island and ran upstairs to pack. She wasn't staying here anymore, not with the guy who decided to take back their engagement. She grabbed her phone and texted Ted, letting him know she was coming over and would explain when she got there. "Makena, what are you doing?" his voice boomed from behind her. "I'm staying with Ted," she sniffled, standing up. Wade blocked her way.

"Makena, you can't leave. We have to talk about this," he pleaded.

She shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, Wade. When you took that ring, you made the decision to not be engaged to me, to not marry me. Whatever your reason, I don't care. When I took you back that day, it was because I love you and when I got the surprise of an engagement ring in front of my face, I loved you even more. I didn't care if we actually spent the rest of our life fighting because _I love you_ and I always will. I'd rather fight with you than be someone else's wife, but you doing this, taking back the ring, I'm drawing the line at that." She brushed past him, leaving a stunned Wade Barrett by himself. He turned to the wall, punching it as hard as he could. It made a huge indent in the wall, almost breaking it. Justin was right. He did regret doing this to Makena. God, his brain wasn't functioning right. As soon as he made one action, he soon after regretted it. He regretted proposing to Makena. Now he was regretting taking the ring back. What the hell was his problem? What was wrong with him?

Makena got to Ted's house with bloodshot green eyes and a weary look on her face. He quickly pulled her into a hug when he saw her. It felt like the night she called him crying hysterically, the night he found out she was pregnant. He let her cry into his chest until she pulled apart. He then let her in, sitting next to her when she sat on the couch. She held up her left hand. "He took the ring back," she sadly said, trying not to cry again. "He second guessed us being engaged and when I asked if he wanted the ring back, he took it. I didn't think he would, but he did. I broke down after that. He wanted to talk, but I drew the line at that. I took him back because I love him and I said yes because I love him. Why would he do this to me?"

Ted was shocked. He _never_ saw that coming. He knew that Makena loved him to eternity, which is why she took Wade back, but why would Wade go and propose, only to call it off a week later? How he would love to literally knock some sense into that man.

"Because he's stupid, Kenny. He's stupid for doing this to you. He's a dumbass for taking back the ring, for letting you go, for burdening you with all this," Ted exclaimed. He was getting worked up again. Every time he did, it was because of Wade and what he was doing to his best friend. "Stay here, Makena. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Makena asked.

"To see Wade. _I_ need to talk to him." He left before she could stop him or say anything else. Ted had no idea what was about to happen, but he just really needed to talk to Wade.

Wade had been sitting on the couch since Makena left. His head lowered, his hands clasped together like he was praying. When he heard the door open, he instantly shot up. "Makena?" he called out, but he saw Ted instead. He stood up, staring at the angry face he had on. "Where's Makena?" Wade wasn't angry that he found Ted instead of Makena, but worried. He knew the only person she would run to was Ted, so she must of been with him. Maybe waiting in the car or lobby or right outside.

"She's safe at my house," Ted said. "I came to talk to you."

"Sorry, man, but I'm only interested in talking to my girl."

"Hate to break it to you, but she wants nothing to do with you. You broke her heart _again_. And _I_ want to talk to you. Well, more like need to."

"Oh. About what? How you're going to move in on her now that she hates me? How you still love her?"

Ted didn't know what to say after Wade exploded that in his face.

Wade laughed, knowing it got to him. He knew alright. "I may be an asshole, but I'm not stupid, Theodore. I know you still love Makena. When I see you with her, you're always smiling, flirting with her even. _You_ made the mistake of letting her go and not chasing after her, but I'm not like that. I know I've broken her heart a million times, but every time, I try to get her back because I love her more than life itself. And as for me breaking off our engagement, I have no idea why I did that because I surely am regretting it right now. You can tell Makena what I told you, you can try and make her love you again, but you're wasting your time. I know she loves _me_."

How the hell did this backfire on him? Ted was supposed to be telling off Wade, not the other way around. He shook his head, letting out a light chuckle. "Alright, Barrett. You have a point. I still love Makena, but it doesn't matter. I don't know why, but she loves you more than anything in the world. You break her heart, you're an asshole, you're controlling, but yet she still takes you back every single time. And she's stupid for doing so. Now, kill me for saying this, but I think the only reason why she's with you is because she has _your_ child in her stomach right now. If she didn't have it, I'm sure as hell that she wouldn't be with you at all." Ted saying those last sentences set Wade off. He watched as he grew red with anger. Wade came forward pushing him. He flew to the ground, but quickly got up and a brawl had started between the two men.

Makena couldn't bare to stay at Ted's house while he went to confront Wade, so she headed back home, hoping nothing serious happened. As she approached the apartment's door, she heard rough noises from inside. She quickly opened the door and found her best friend and Wade, she didn't know what to call him at that point, on the ground fighting. Ted was on the floor while Wade was beating the holy hell out of him. "Wade!" she shouted, running in and trying to get the six foot five Brit off of the six foot three Louisiana born man. When he finally got off him, Makena saw Ted's face. He was bound to have a black eye and blood was coming from his nose. Wade's face, on the other hand, was still perfection. No blood, no scratches, no nothing.

"What is going on here?" she shouted at both of them as she helped Ted up. Wade spoke first. "You should of heard what he said! He said you were only with me because you have my child in your stomach!" Makena looked back at Ted to see if it was true. He slowly nodded his head, hissing because he was hurt. She sighed heavily. This was a nightmare. She didn't think this whole fiasco would turn for the worst, a result in fighting. "Teddy, I've told you a million times before. I love Wade and it didn't matter if we didn't have this child or not."

She took Ted, leading him out the door. Wade called for her. "I will deal with you later. Right now, I want nothing to do with you." With that, she left him again.

"How could you be so stupid, Ted? One thing I've learned from watching Wade in that ring is to never, ever get in a fight with him. He's a bare knuckle fighter for fuck's sake. You get into a fight with him outside of the ring and he'll beat you, just like he did. God, I hope he didn't do any damage to your nose." Makena took Ted's face, making him turn to her. The blood from his nose was drying out and his right eye was slightly blackening, but no sight of it closing on him. "I'm sorry, Ken. All that just came out and then he pushed me. I couldn't back down from there," he explained. He checked his face in the mirror. He gasped at the sight. He felt like his nose was broken, so he asked Makena to take him to the hospital.

As they waited for the X-rays, Makena and Ted waited in the room. "So, uh, what are you going to do about Wade?" Ted wanted to know.

Makena's eyes flickered up to him from the magazine she was reading. "Right now, I'm avoiding him. I have a lot to think about, Teddy. So right now, you've become my travel buddy."

Ted smiled. "Alright, Makena, but there might be some consequences about this."

"Well, right now, I could care less about Wade."  


* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What will become of Wade and Makena?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hope you guys are liking the story so far.  


* * *

It's been almost two weeks since Wade took back the engagement ring and they ended up fighting. Even though they all travel to the same city, Makena made sure to not come in contact with Wade at all. She had been doing a very good job at it. Until now. Makena was walking into Ted's locker room when she saw him. He was sitting on the black leather couch, head lowered and hands clasped together. He was mumbling something, but she couldn't understand him. She wanted to turn back around and leave, but he caught her before she could.

"Makena?" he called out.

She turned back slowly to the man who's clearly broken her heart more times than she's changed outfits. It seemed as if he wasn't getting any sleep again. She was pretty sure he hasn't since she's been putting him through hell by avoiding him. "Hi Wade," she meekly said, slowly making her way over to him. She came by his side and he stood up. "I've missed you," he replied. Her eyes were glued to the floor, not wanting to come in contact with his eyes. "Have you not missed me either?" Makena stepped away from him.

"I definitely miss you, Wade. Every single day, even though we're in the same place."

"So why have you been ignoring me?" His voice was growing, getting angrier.

"I drew the line when you called off the engagement, Wade. I thought you were serious about marrying me, so that's why you proposed. Then you second guess your decision."

"It was a mistake, Kens!" he boomed. "I regret doing that to you. Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't, Wade. I don't know how you could go insane after I tell you I'm pregnant, storm off, then come back apologizing and proposing. Then a week later, you want to take it all back? I'm tired of this bipolar attitude of yours. Outraged and insane one minute, sweet and loving the next. You're making it harder for me to love you when I've said over and over again that I will love you for eternity." She was at the point where she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Wade was making her do it a lot lately, whether he meant to or not. He tried to come near, comfort her, but she stepped away from him. Before anything else continued, Ted entered. "Dude, what are you doing in here?" he exclaimed, coming by Makena's side and putting his arms around his best friend.

"I love you, Makena and I will do everything in my power to make things right again," Wade said sadly before he left. "When you push back, I'll push back twenty times harder."

Ted turned when he finally left the room. "What happened, Kenny?"

"I came in here looking for you and Wade was here. We lightly fought again, but before anything else happened you showed up. I just don't know what to do with him, Teddy. Do I take him back or do I break up with him for good?" She looked up at Ted for an answer, hoping he had one. He sighed heavily, planting a kiss at the top of her head and he hugged her tighter. "Don't go back to him, Makena. He's not good for you anymore. I can do it. I can take care of you, take care of the baby," Ted admitted.

She suddenly realized she was carrying Wade's baby. Maybe she should get back together with him, for the baby's sake. She was the kind of girl who always wanted a big family with a loving husband and happy marriage, and even though Wade had taken a lot out of her as of late, he still loved her and vice versa. She knew if they truly worked this out, they would be happy again. Maybe she needed to erase the line she drew and take him back. But what about Ted? Makena was grateful for him, but she didn't feel that way about him anymore, even if she tried. "Teddy, I love you for that, but I can't. I've cared about two men my entire life. You and Wade, and even with everything that he's been doing to me and what I've been going through, I think it's the right thing to do and take him back."

"The right thing to do? _The right thing_, Makena? Since when was taking him back the right thing to do? It's more like the wrong thing. Wade hurts you, whether it's intentional or not and every single time you take him back. God! It's like he has control over your brain now, too!"

"You know what? Maybe if you chased after me the night we broke up, we wouldn't be like this. You would of still been my boyfriend and Wade would have been out of the picture! That was your mistake. _You_ let me go. Wade's right about you."

Ted perked up, interested in what that douche bag said about him. "And what was he right about?"

"That you're a coward."

"Really? Now would a coward do this?" He took Makena, pressing his lips against hers. He felt her tight lips loosen up at the touch. Her whole body loosened after. A second later, she pulled away, knowing what she did was wrong. "Ted, you shouldn't have done that," she said, walking away and grabbing her things. "Makena! Where are you going?" he yelled, running after her.

"Somewhere that's not here," she responded.

She was heading to the Divas' locker room when she ran into Justin. Actually more like roughly bumped into him almost falling backward, but he thankfully caught her. "Whoa. Slow your roll, Makena," he chuckled. "Where are you to in a hurry?" Then he saw her face. She didn't look too happy. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Justin," she lied. She started to walk away, but he caught her wrist.

"Oh, no, no, no. You need to talk to someone. What happened, Makena?"

Instead of building up to it, she spat it right out. "Ted kissed me," she said, but quickly added, "but I pulled away."

She collapsed onto the crate and explaining everything to Justin, even the parts he already knew. She was going to need a second opinion on what to do since Ted's opinion wasn't help at all. What she supposed to take Wade back because she loved him or because they were having a child together?

"I'm not saying this because I'm his best friend, but because I know it's a fact," Justin started. "Wade loves you with his entire body. He knows he's screwed up in the past and as of late, but he loves you and you love him, too, no matter what hell he's putting you through. He's been miserable for the last two weeks and I'm sure you could see that. He's not focused and he hasn't won a match lately. He can't sleep or eat or do anything at all, except think about you. He knows what he did to you was wrong and he knows it was a huge mistake, but he's trying to fix it. I'm sure this time, everything will be different, if you just give him one more chance."  


* * *

**Author's Note:** What will Makena do? Give Wade one more chance or move on? Should she?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** The match that takes place in this chapter was never a real one. Most of the matches I've wrote in aren't real. Just a little FYI. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter.  


* * *

Makena wasn't sure what to do anymore at that point. She was angry at her best friend and she wasn't speaking to her boyfriend/ex-fiancee/whatever you wanted to call him because at this point as well, she had no idea what to call Wade. They clearly haven't broken up, so he was still her boyfriend? She shook it out of her head. She couldn't concentrate on that. Tonight, she would be accompanying Wade and Justin in their tag team match against John Cena and Randy Orton. Since she was pregnant, even though it still didn't show, she couldn't compete anymore. So she just accompanied Nexus to their matches and what not. She hated not being able to wrestle, but then again, she wouldn't have it any other way. When she found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic. Like said before, she's always wanted a big family and this was just her beginning, but then what about her career? If she kept popping babies out, she wouldn't be able to wrestle at all. Though that was the least of her concern right now. Her concern was whether to take back Wade or not at all.

She stood in front of the mirror inside the Divas' locker room and looked at herself. She was dressed in a skin tight black dress with a yellow belt across her middle. They still wanted her to portray Nexus' colors when she wasn't in her ring attire. She didn't like it though. She adjusted the hem of her dress, lowering it. Justin then appeared in the mirror, dressed in Nexus attire.

"You ready?" he asked.

"You lazy?" she fired, referring to the scruff forming on his jawline.

"Yes."

"Well, then. Yes, I am." She took his extended arm, linking hers around his and they headed to the gorilla position where Wade was standing with John and Randy. They were all conversing, but stopped when Justin and Makena made their appearance. Randy had walked out first, then John, leaving Makena with the only civil friend she could talk to and her douche of a boyfriend. Makena walked in-between both boys, holding Wade's hand like she was supposed to, as they walked down the ramp for their turn. Boos came their way as always. She stayed outside the ring, in their corner as Justin and Wade entered, John and Randy glaring at them, already in their zones. The bell rung and the bout between rivals began.

It seemed as if the match continued on forever, but a distraction to Randy from Makena made the team of John and Randy lose to the two members of Nexus. She had climbed up the ring apron, knowing the ref would see her and get distracted. He yelled at her to get out of the ring, which she did when Wade went for the quick roll up on Randy and pinned him to win the match. The match was finished, but Justin and Wade weren't. The beat down on John and Randy began and soon the rest of Nexus was running down the ramp to join in. Makena watched as two of her favorite wrestlers got the holy hell beaten out of them by her boyfriend's faction. She couldn't do a thing about it. She may have been some sort of part of Nexus, but she took no part in their actions and beat downs.

Wade saw the fear in Makena's eyes when he looked out the ring. John was her wrestling hero and Randy was one of her favorites. His devious smirk suddenly appeared. He called Makena into the ring. She did as he asked. She stayed in the corner as she heard Wade direct his minions to hold up John and Randy on their knees. Wade turned back to his girlfriend. "Slap them!" he ordered. Makena's face scrunched up. No way was she slapping them. Or doing any sort of thing to hurt them. She held firm on her ground and shook her head. "Makena! Do what I say. Slap them or else I will make you hurt them even worse!" Wade shouted, getting in her face. She looked from Wade to John and Randy. They were entirely helpless and he was spitting mad.

"Makena, do it now!" Wade roared.

She raised an eyebrow at him. He then said something threatening and that's when she lost it herself. Her right hand connected with Wade's cheek and the slap almost echoed throughout the arena. Loud gasps and some cheers scattered among the crowd of thousands. She stormed out the ring, leaving a stunned Nexus, John Cena, and Randy Orton in there. Ted and Maryse were there to greet her when she got backstage.

"What the hell was that?" Ted shouted. She stuck her hand in front of him, taking Maryse's move from her. She walked away. She still wasn't talking to Ted. She couldn't after what happened to them. When she heard a clack of heels running after her, she knew it was Maryse. The French accent that called after her gave it away as well. Makena stopped only because it was her.

"Why did you do that?" Maryse asked, concerning running through her voice.

"You didn't hear what he said! He said he was going to beat the hell out of Ted, but ten times worse if I didn't do what he said. I couldn't do it though, Mars. So I slapped him instead. It was a bad move, but I had to."

Maryse's pretty brown eyes grew in fear when she saw Wade Barrett and his Nexus faction appear backstage. They looked angry. Especially the leader. "Makena!" he roared.

Makena turned to Maryse. "Go. I'll be fine," she rustled, pushing her to leave.

"Makena!" Wade shouted again. "What the fuck was that?" He was seething with anger, his face getting red. She's never seen him turn that color, which might of meant that she went too far tonight.

"You threatened my best friend, Wade! How could I not slap _you_ instead of them?" She was done living in fear of him. It was time to take a stand. "How do you think I was going to react when you threaten me like that? God, Wade. I'm so over this. Maybe this time, we should be done. For good." She started to walk away, tears welling in her green eyes. Had she really just done the thinkable? Breaking up with Wade Barrett?

Though Wade had caught up to her, his face in a smirk. "You think you can just break up with me like that?" he asked, laughing. She had no idea why he thought this was so funny. Maybe he was high. "You want to know why I threatened you? Because I know that you and Ted shared a kiss. So you can take me back right now or I can go find Ted and beat the living life out of him. Take your pick, sweetheart."

Was he being serious right now? He was giving her an ultimatum and his controlling side had taken over him. "You know what? I don't even know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because I love you or I don't want you to kick the shit out of Ted or maybe it's both, but I'm going to take you back, Wade Barrett. I swear this is your last chance. If you ever so much piss me the fuck off, I will break up with you." His smile appeared and he took Makena and spun her into a hug. He laughed out loud. "Eh, that ultimatum was fake. It was only to get you back. You're all I care about." Makena wriggled out of his grasp and looked at him in confusion, but taking it lightheartedly. "I hate you for doing that to me, Wade."

"Well, my plan worked, didn't it? Everything practically went according to plan and excuse me for being cheesy, but I remember hearing this somewhere and it's the reason you keep taking me back. _'Because the truth is, if you love a person, if you truly love them. No matter how bad they hurt you, or how mad they made you, you will always take them back.'_"

Makena giggled. "It was a little cheesy, but it's true. I truly do love you."

"And I love you, too." He bent down and gave her a kiss, something he hasn't done in awhile. It felt good to feel the touch of her lips against his. It was as if all was right in the world again.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** So Makena has taken Wade back for the millionth time, but what about her friendship with Ted?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I've finally gotten Chapter 7 up. Hope y'all like it.  


* * *

Ted found out through most of the locker room that Makena had taken Wade back _again_. Well, actually Maryse had told him, but everyone else just kept repeating it to him. He was seriously in a bad mood, and not to mention he lost his match against Daniel Bryan, but he needed to talk to Makena, work things out with her. And maybe along the way, ask her what's going through her mind and why she would take Wade back once again. He was getting annoyed with this stupid situation and it wasn't because he still loved her. It was because he was sure Wade would mess up again and then do whatever he could to get Makena back, and like a dumbass, she would. He's seen Wade lash out on Makena and it wasn't the greatest thing. He would try to do something about it, but she wouldn't let him and he's tried before, but that just led him to getting a black eye, a bloody nose, and an _almost_ broken nose. Ted sighed heavily and left the locker room in search of Makena.

Making his way to the Nexus locker room, where he was positive that's where she was now that everything was good between her and Wade, he actually came across the British bastard and his South African follower. "You!" he shouted, pointing at him. "How the hell did you get Makena to take you back?"

Wade chuckled, amused by Ted's anger. "Threatening her that I would beat you lifeless."

"And she believed that?"

"Course. I did it to you once, I have no shame in doing it to you again."

Ted had gotten close to Wade, anger boiling inside of him. Justin then stepped in, pulling the men apart. "Guys. Come on now. You both love the same girl, but she only loves one of you. You gotta let it go, Ted."

"Let it go? Fuck that, Justin. I don't care if I'm still in love with her. The fact is that Makena is my best friend and it's my duty as one to protect her from shits like him."

Wade laughed. "Well, you're doing a terrible job at that, Ted."

Makena had then entered the picture, walking out of the locker room. She had a crinkled look on her face. Then she saw Ted and instantly, she knew what all the shouting was about. "I need to talk to you," Ted pleaded. She glanced at him, then at Wade and Justin. She had disappeared back into the room, only to have the rest of Nexus walk out seconds later. She let Ted in, then closed the door behind her for a minute with the guys. "Justin, would you mind staying by the door? Just in case some goes wrong," she asked of him. He nodded his head, then leaning his back against the wall. She turned to the others. "You five can go lollygag somewhere else."

"What? No way, Makena. I'm staying right here," Wade protested.

"Yeah, right, dude. If something goes wrong, the first thing you'll do is knock his teeth in. I need someone civil, someone who doesn't lose their temper so damn fast."

Wade just stared at his girlfriend. He knew she was right. So he gave in. When Makena got what she wanted, she walked back into Nexus' locker room to find Ted, pacing back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair, the other one on his hip. He was mumbling something, but she couldn't make anything out.

"What'd you want to talk about?" she asked, being calm and sitting on the steel chair.

"The reason you took Wade back for the thousandth time," Ted explained. "Look. He told me the actual reason why you took him back and it was because he threatened you that he would hurt me, but I could care less. You just shouldn't have taken him back. I'd take a beating for you so you wouldn't. Makena, he's all wrong for you. He's controlling, manipulative, an asshole. He'll step all over you and then when he knows you're on the verge of breaking things off with him, he'll come bearing an apology and whatever. You guys are like a cycle. You fight, you break up with him, he comes back with an apology, and you take him back. It's sickening what he does to you."

"Then you know what? Don't come around me, don't come around Wade, don't think about us. If you don't like it, then stay away because _I love_ _Wade_, Ted. When are you going to get that through your thick skull? Yes, I know what he's done to me in the last few months was horrible and I take him back because I'm in love with him, child or no child. His actions are only tampered when _I _do something wrong. I'm not saying it's right for him to treat me like that because it's not and if you really are my best friend, then you'd just support me with my decisions. I let you have your fits thrown at me and your opinions and what not, but at the end of the day, it's my decision on what I do with my life. So please, Teddy, just be okay with this."

Ted shook his head. "I will never be okay with my best friend being manipulated by some dick."

Makena collapsed back onto the chair when Ted walked out. Justin walked in a second later. He saw her expression and it obviously looked like things didn't go over so well. "He still hates me," Makena said. Justin came to her side. "He doesn't hate _you_. He just hates your actions," he explained. "I probably would, too, if I were Ted." She let out a light chuckle and pushed him slightly. She decided that she would forget this whole thing with Ted happened. She wasn't going to let him put her in a bad mood today. So she and Justin walked out of the room and went to go join Wade and the rest of Nexus at wherever they were.

Today was a new day, but when Makena woke up, it was the same routine. Feel nauseous, then run to the bathroom and throw up. Morning sickness was not something she was looking forward to with this pregnancy. When Wade found her, her head was practically inside the toilet while her hand held her hair up. He stepped behind her, taking her hair in his hands and held it up for her. As awful as the sounds that were echoing out of the toilet made Wade want to hurl on his own, Makena needed him. He watched as her head turned to look up at him. He let go of her hair and sat down in front of her. Her face had become pale, almost as white as Stephen's, and tears were welling in her eyes. He took her in his arms and hugged her tighter than ever. His body loosened when she hugged him back. "Baby girl, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is what happens when you're pregnant," she giggled lightly.

"Well, is there anything I can get you?"

"How about to the next city? We got a long way ahead of us. And maybe some breakfast?"

Wade nodded his head as he helped her up. He kissed the top of her head before he went to get their things and grab some breakfast before heading to the next city. As he was gathering there things back into their luggage, he noticed Makena sitting on top of the closed toilet, her legs cupped to her chest. She seemed very upset, or scared, but maybe it was the hormones. That was the whole reason Wade was a bit afraid of her being pregnant, her mood swings. He was sure she would turn into him for the next nine months. Sweet one minute, a bitch the next. Well, you know what they say, "Karma's a bitch."

He walked into the bathroom, kneeling down by her side. "Are you alright, Makena?" he asked. "What's a matter?" She looked up at him, her chin resting on her knee. "I'm scared, Wade," she said, biting her lip. He took her hand in his, pressing his forehead against hers. "Don't be, baby. I'm here for you. I always will be. I promise," Wade rustled. She smiled, leaning in and kissing him lightly. He gave her another one before he got up, taking her with him. She then stopped. He looked back at the beautiful, innocent face of hers.

"Promise me that we won't fight anymore, that we won't have anymore break ups or breaks," she said.

"I promise. No more fighting, no more getting mad, no more of that angry stuff," he replied.

"Love you," she said. He smiled. "Love you as well."

As they got off the elevator to check out, they came across Ted. He was checking out as well. Makena slipped on her sunglasses and put on her red, wide brimmed hat. Wade looked down and laughed. "He's still going to know it's you, Kenny," he said. She rolled her eyes behind the dark Ray-Bans. "I'm just going to go wait in the car," she sighed. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend and headed out to the car before catching up to Ted. Whatever was left of their friendship, it was most likely shot to hell now.

"So what happened to you and Makena?" John asked Ted as they carpooled together to their next city. In the back was Randy and Cody.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ted exclaimed, keeping his eyes out the window. Last night, he had come to Makena to make things right between them again, but they just got into a fight _again_. He hated not talking to her, but what could he do? _He_ walked out on their conversation with an angry attitude. He was frustrated in himself because the love he still had for his once girlfriend was getting in the way of everything. He could barely concentrate out their in the ring, which would explain his new win-loss record. Everything was fine. Up until he actually told Makena he still had feelings for her. Everything had gone down hill from there as well.

"Man, you gotta talk about it. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up," Cody said.

"Horse shit, Codes. I don't want to talk about it, nor do I need to," Ted fired angrily, putting his iPod earphones into his ears so he wouldn't have to listen to his friends anymore.

"Dude, we got to get him and Makena to be good again," Cody told Randy and John.

"Duh? This is eating him alive," John replied.

"Well, it may not be entirely genius, but it's a plan and I got one," Randy admitted.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Things are still not good with Ted and Makena, but what's Randy's plan? Hope it works.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys I've been so MIA in updating! I've finally written the eighth chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

The WWE Superstars and Divas had finally got to Hershey, Pennsylvania for Monday Night Raw and tonight, Raw was going old school. Superstars of the past and present are joining forces tonight and everyone was hyped. Makena arrived with Wade and the rest of Nexus at the arena, just in time to run into Ted, John, Randy, and Cody. The guys, except Ted, greeted her with hugs as Nexus watched on. Makena had been pitted between the bad guys and the good guys. Sometimes she felt it was hard to have a boyfriend who was a bad guy and friends that were the good ones. It meant that they would probably never get along. She ignored the brooding Ted and happily smiled at her other friends. "You guys have a good trip?" she asked them. "Yeah. Still a bit tired," John laughed. "Guys didn't want to take turns driving." Makena laughed, too. It was just like them to let John drive the whole way. She glanced at Ted when he started walking away. Her smiling face turned slightly upside down. She hated that man, but missed him at the same time. It was so hard for her to see them be like this. After saying goodbye to John, Randy, and Cody, she turned back to Wade, Justin, Heath, Michael, David, and Husky.

"You don't need him, babe. You got six best friends right here," Wade sweetly said.

"Sweet of you, Wadey. And thanks," she smiled, grabbing her things and heading to the locker room. A few seconds later, Nexus walked into the locker room. Wade kneeled down in front of Makena, who was sitting on a chair. "You miss him don't you?" he guessed.

"Who?" she asked, like he didn't know who he was talking about, but she knew.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Makena."

"I don't miss him."

Wade didn't believe her. He could feel it, he could see it, he knew she missed Ted more than anything in the world. "Damn it, Makena!" he boomed. "For goodness sake, stop being so damn stubborn and talk to the man!"

She grew horrified when Wade blew up at her. Even the guys saw it. But she still refused to talk to Ted, no matter how much she missed him. She just didn't feel ready and by the reaction she got from him earlier, it seemed like he didn't want to talk to her either.

Justin saw the look on her face and stepped in. "Wade, calm down. When she's ready, she'll talk to him and right now, you can't be blowing up on her like this."

Wade looked down back at Makena. Her face had a look of worry, sadness, and fright. He apologized to her and she said it was fine. "I'm gonna go get some air," she added, getting up. He offered to come with her, but she said she needed some time to herself for now. The guys watched as she left.

Makena was heading out to the back of the arena when she ran into Cody. "Hey Kenny. John's looking for you. He said to meet you in his locker room," he said. She thanked him and headed that way. As she did, she wondered what John wanted from her. So she headed to his locker room, but when she got there, he wasn't inside. So she waited for him. After five minutes, the door creaked open and she stood up, thinking it was John, but it wasn't. It was Ted. He was about to walk out when he saw her, but the door shut him in. He jiggled the handle, but it was stuck. A deep voice came to play. "It's for your guys' own good. We're not letting you out until you two work things over." "Damn it, John! I have a schedule today!" Makena shouted, banging on the door. "Nope. Sorry. You two are staying inside until you fix things. We'll be listening to everything, FYI," John replied. It was no use. She turned back to Ted. He was sulking in the leather couch. When he looked at her, he smiled lightly. It was the first eye contact they've made in a while. "You don't need to apologize, Makena," he started. "I should. I'm sorry for calling Wade a manipulative dick and for getting mad at you for taking him back. I just need to come to realize that you really do love him, which is why you take him back every time he makes a mistake. It's just hard seeing you get hurt, then you taking all the hurt back, but it's your life and I'm gonna let you do what you want to do." Ted was over being angry with the situation between Wade, Makena, and him. He just had to deal with it. She'll always love him, but not in that romantic way anymore. It's better than not having her love him as a friend.

She looked at the boy sitting across the room, head buried in his hands, feeling stressed. She got up and sat next to him, removing his hands from his face and facing him to her. "I'm sorry, too, for being a complete bitch about everything. You just want to protect me. I have got to understand as well. You're my best friend, Teddy. You're too important to lose," she told him, leaning her head against his shoulder. She smiled when he rest his head against hers. "So are we all good?" "Yes, we are," Ted replied. He was glad they were back to normal. The door shifted open and in came John and Randy."Are you all good now?" John wondered.

"Yes," Makena said, standing up. Wade then showed up.

"Baby, we got to head on with our schedule."

She smiled at her friends and then left with Wade. They had a busy morning, kind of. Work outs, training, meet and greet. His hand slipped through hers as they walked back to the locker room. "You guys alright now?" he questioned, looking down at her. She did the same and nodded her head, smiling. "So meet and greets first, Mr. Barrett?" she asked after. "You know it, Mrs. Barrett," he smiled. Makena felt herself melting inside. He still had that effect on her, that whenever he smiled, she melted into putty. He had stopped her, taking her eyes in his. "Well, I'm glad you two worked things out, even if John had to lock to two in a room together. I love you, Makena and I hope that you still want to be Mrs. Wade Alexander Barrett some day soon," he said.

Makena watched as he got down on one knee, taking her hands in his. "At the risk of being rejected because of what happened the first time, I'm going to give this a shot. Makena Alessandra Brooksforth, would you do me the honor and marry me?" Wade asked, his beautiful green-gray eyes looking into her own green ones. Without any hesitation at all, she said yes. He stayed on his knee, pulling out a black, small box from his pocket. He opened it and inside was the same sparkling ring he had given to her the first time. He took it out and slipped it on her ring finger, then standing up and hugging her, spinning as he did. This time he was positive he wouldn't take back their engagement. He'd be stupid if he even thought about it.

Wade and Makena met Justin, Heath, David, Husky, and Michael at the local toy store they were having their meet and greets. Everyone was in their Nexus shirts and ready to meet their fans. As they headed out into the store, Heath noticed something sparkly on Makena's finger when it hit the light. He grabbed her wrist. She stopped and so did the rest of them.

"Holy hell. You two are engaged?" Heath shouted.

"_Again?_" Justin added.

Makena smiled brightly, looking up at her fiancee. "Yes, we are. And this time, it's for real?"

Wade nodded his head. "No take backs," he laughed.

"Well, congratulations guys!" Michael shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. Husky did it next, but this time a little too tight. She let out a big gasp when he put her down. Justin and Heath gave her on the ground, light ones. Then the guys shook hands with their leader, congratulating him as well. Then they finally headed out to the signing to not waist anymore time. There was a ton of people in line waiting to meet the seven members of Nexus. You'd think they'd have no fans since they were the most villainous faction to date, but there was hundreds of people in line to see them. It was going to be a long morning.

After three hours and a _ton_ of signing and pictures, Nexus was finally done with their meet and greet. They all headed back to the arena. It was time for training and workouts before it was time for the show to begin. While Wade was taking a before workout shower, Makena was left in the room with the guys. They were staring at her ring. It was very gorgeous and big, meaning it was very expensive. "So are you positive he won't ask for that shiner back?" Justin joked. Makena looked up and glared at him. She knew he was joking, but it wasn't funny. At least not to her. He quickly apologized through. "You know. I don't think so, J. I've come to believe that he's very serious about marrying me now. I mean, I know he's not doing it just cause he messed up the first time. Okay, well, that could be part of the reason why he proposed again and the other part is that he really wants to be with me. I don't know, but I know that I do. I love Wade. He makes me really happy, even when he blows up at me out of nowhere sometimes," she explained to her friends that have become brothers to her.

"Well, if he happens to third guess the engagement, we'll beat him up at your command," Husky spoke.

Makena giggled. "Thanks Husk. I'm sure it won't happen though."

"Damn straight it won't. I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice," Wade said when he got out of the bathroom, dressed in basketball shorts and a shirt with it's sleeves cut off. The boys looked up at him. He motioned his head for them to get out and wait for him outside. When the door closed again, he glanced at Makena. "You having doubts about us now?"

"I'm not. I never have, Wade. Ever since the day you asked me the first time. I always believed that we would last forever and as cheesy as it sounded, it's true. Even with all the fights we've been having lately. Like I said before, I'd rather spend the rest of my life fighting with you than be someone else's wife. I love you."

Of course she would never doubt them. He was so stupid for thinking so. It was him who doubted their engagement for some reason. He never should have. He got down on his knees and bent down in front of her. "I'm sorry for ever doubting us, baby. I never should have."

"Damn straight, Mr. Barrett."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

The time came for a new Monday Night Raw and tonight, it was Old School night. Makena watched from Nexus' locker room as Raw opened up with Randy's father, Bob Orton and Gene Okerlund. As Bob was telling everyone watching that Randy would still retain the title at Survivor Series on Sunday, Wade walked out. This Sunday was Survivor Series where the world would find out if John Cena was "free or fired" and if Wade would become champion on account of that stipulation. More than anything right now, Makena wanted her soon-to-be husband to be WWE Champion. He's accomplished so much since winning season one of NXT, even if he went on doing it in a terrorizing manner. "Hey beautiful."

Before she knew it, Wade was back in the locker room. She didn't even realize the beginning of the show was over. Her mind had wandered somewhere else. "Hi," she rustled, smiling brilliantly. He had curled up on the couch with her, picking her up and placing her on his lap. "I wanna get married now," he said.

Makena's sparkling green eyes got bigger, shining even more. "But we're so busy."

"Vince can make an exception. This Saturday, before Survivor Series," Wade told her.

She shook her head. She couldn't get married in five days, especially with a schedule like theirs. She may have not been competing, but she still was a part of the show. "I can't do it, Wade. I want everything to be perfect. I can't plan a wedding in five days," she admitted. "Don't get me wrong, I want to get married now, too, but we just can't do it after all this traveling."

"Fine. How's Christmas?"

"You want get married on Christmas?" she asked. Wade nodded his head. It gave them a little over a month to plan this wedding and he was positive they could do it. Though Makena objected once more. "We can't get married on Christmas. How about Christmas Eve?" Wade's smirk appeared and he went with it. So the date was finalized. They would be getting married on Christmas Eve.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Let's hope everything stays like this. No more drama.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **FINALLY! After all these weeks, I have chapter nine up. I made it a little bit longer for the lack of updating. I hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

Word had traveled very fast around the locker room. Everyone knew about Wade and Makena's Christmas Eve wedding before the night was over. Everyone congratulated the two and Maryse even offered to throw an engagement party for them whenever it was possible. Makena and Wade happily took the offer. "So this Saturday good?" the French-Canadian beauty asked the newly engaged couple.

"It'd be perfect, Maryse. Thank you so much," Makena told her good friend.

"It's no problem at all," she smiled, then walked away.

After Maryse left, Ted entered. He was the last person to congratulate them. "Thanks Teddy," Makena said when he was done. Ted looked over at Wade. The men civilly shook hands and even exchanged a smile small. Makena honestly hoped that those two would get along. Ted was her best friend and in a little over a month, Wade was going to be her husband. She smiled at the thought of having Wade just that. The rest of their life together? It sounded like bliss. Then in a little less than nine months, she would be popping out a baby. She may have only been twenty-four, but it didn't matter what age she was. She could handle a family now.

"So would it be weird if I ask you to be my _man_ of honor?" Makena questioned as he sat down on the coffee table in front of her and Wade. Ted chuckled. "Man of honor?" he wondered, raising an eyebrow. He glanced over at Wade. He was laughing as well. "Well, you're obviously not a girl, so I'm not going to call you my maid of honor, silly," she told him. Ted shook his head. He wanted to help Makena out, but he couldn't do it. "Kenny, you know that I'll be paired with Wade's best man," he pointed out. She sulked down on the couch. She forgot about that. She turned to Wade and asked for a big favor. "Can he be one of your groomsmen?"

Ted stopped her before Wade answered. "It's fine, Makena. I'll be fine sitting in the crowd."

Wade looked at his beautiful bride-to-be, then to Ted. "Nonsense. I'm alright with it."

Makena squealed with happiness and hugged her fiancee. Then Ted. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Ted said, standing up. He gave his best friend a hug, then shook hands with Wade. When he left, she turned to Wade. "Thank you for including Teddy in your groomsmen. I know you two aren't the greatest of friends." He shook his head, saying it was no problem, that he'd do anything for her. They gathered up their things and headed to the hotel. They were tired out from a very eventful Monday Night Raw.

"So how are we supposed to plan a wedding when we travel to a new city everyday?" Wade wondered.

That was the very same question Makena was thinking. They were traveling all over the globe. How were they supposed to plan their Christmas Eve wedding? She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, babe. We have a date set, but what about a location? It'd be easier if we knew that, too," she replied.

"I mean, we do live in Florida. Or we could do it in New York, where your family is," he suggested.

"How about New York? The pretty snow during the winter will be amazing!"

"Then it's settled. On December 24th, we will be getting married in New York."

Makena was very excited now. Snow was her favorite thing about winter, even though some people disliked it. She hoped the winter weather wasn't going to ruin the wedding. "And on that day, I get to call you mine forever. Until death do us part, but even then." Wade leaned in and kissed his fiancee.

"You have no idea how much you saying that meant to me," he smiled, giving her one more kiss.

"Well, I mean it. I love you more than I love shopping."

"And I love you more than I love money."

"Really? That really means a lot coming from a money hungry person!"

Wade chuckled. "You are the only thing I love more than money, more than life actually."

"Don't get mad at me for saying this," Makena started. "But this is the Wade I've been missing. The sweet guy who isn't anything like the guy he portrays on TV or who's acted like a jerk for the last few months."

"Well, I'm sorry I've put you through hell, but I promise no more asshole Wade."

Makena giggled uncontrollably. He was just the cutest man ever. Not to mention, hot, gorgeous, and sexy, too. She knew marrying him was the right thing to do. Her life wasn't her life if Wade Barrett wasn't in it. Just how like it wasn't Blair's life without Chuck in it. It's how it worked. She and Wade were like Blair and Chuck. Despite everything, they loved each other and would always find their way back to one another.

The time came for Survivor Series. Well actually, the day before Survivor Series. It was the day of Makena and Wade's engagement party that Maryse was so kind enough to plan. All the Superstars and Divas were in Miami before noon, but the party wasn't until later tonight, so everyone was just killing time and gearing up for tomorrow night, of course. Makena and Wade were huddled up in their hotel room unlike their peers, who were out and about on this cool, but sunny November day. While Wade took a shower, Makena was laid on her belly on the bed, searching for the best wedding planner in New York. If she was getting married to the best man on the planet, she sure as hell needed the best wedding planner on the planet. Though it was no use. She couldn't find anyone she liked. It was time for a phone call. After two rings, she picked up.

"Baby girl, how are you? I miss you so much," Makena's mother said when she picked up.

"Hi Mama. I'm doing great. I miss you, too," she replied.

"So how is everything? How's Wade?"

"Wade's doing amazing. Our rough patch is over now, but is there anyway you, Daddy, Decker, Houston, and Ryder could fly out to Miami tonight? It's really important." Her mom practically screamed into the phone when Makena told her the reason why she needed her family in Miami tonight. "Aw, Kenny! I'm so happy. I will make sure to tell your father, but you should know by now that your brothers would want a personal phone call from you telling them," her mother said. After saying goodbye, Makena went and called her brothers. They were the most important men in her life besides Wade and Ted.

Just as she was about to call Ryder, the youngest of her brothers, Wade finally stepped out of the shower. Makena's eye grew bigger at the sight of him in nothing but a towel and his silver chain. She giggled when he saw her eyeing him. "Like what you see?" he joked. "Totally," she laughed, standing up on the bed. She towered over his own tall frame when she did. He came up to the edge, putting his arms around her. He puckered his lips, asking for a kiss. She bent down, still giggling and kissed him. "I love you," he said after. "I love you, too," she replied. She squealed out loud when Wade picked her up off their bed, laughing as he did. When her feet touched the ground again, Wade was the one towering over her now. "Who were you talking to?" he asked, his arms around her still.

"Mama and my brothers. I asked them to come down for the engagement party tonight. Plus, Maryse said it was okay," Makena replied, smiling. She hasn't seen her family in so long and she was glad they were all coming. Her face saddened when she realized Wade's family couldn't.

"It's alright, baby. No biggie. I'll just give them a call," he replied.

"We can make a video and send it to them?" she asked, replying with a question.

Wade nodded, smiling as he gave the top of her head a kiss. She was the sweetest girl in the entire world. It was no wonder why he loved her so much, even with all their bumpy roads. He grabbed her hand, linking it with hers. "What do you say to a little shopping? You're going to need something new to wear tonight." Makena smiled from ear to ear. "You're going to need something new, too. So let's go!" she exclaimed.

"Teddy, what's wrong?" Maryse asked as they walked along the beach. Maryse wanted this to be perfect. They were having the engagement parry right here on the beach later in front of the hotel they were all staying at. It was going to be a great night tonight. "I support Kenny and Wade, but I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm just trying to protect her, y' know. She's my best friend and now she's marrying the guy who's been treating her like shit for the last couple months. I know she loves him with her entire soul, but I just don't want their marriage to crumble after a couple years. Sometimes, I wish I had chased after her the night we broke up. Maybe I would be the one she was marrying right now," Ted admitted.

"Don't worry, Ted. She'll be fine and you're always going to be there for her no matter what. They've been back to normal for the last week. I'm sure they're all better now," Maryse tried to assure him.

"Yeah. Okay," he said, trying to perk up a bit. All he wanted was for his best friend to be happy. Though as he thought about it, she was. Makena was happy with Wade. She always has been, even when they hit the tough spots and had their arguments. He still wished it would be him marrying her instead.

Makena sat in the middle of her hotel room bed, staring at the rather large, but exquisite piece of jewelry that was on her ring finger. She smiled when it sparkled when it touched the light. Wade was a very money hungry man and he wasn't one to splurge on things like this, but she was glad he did. Though any size ring would be fine with her. Her head shot up when the door to the bathroom opened. "You know. We have an engagement party to attend in a couple hours. It'd be best if we get ready now," Wade said, extending his hand out to her. She took it, standing up on the bed, then jumping onto him. A loud, "Oof!" came from her soon-to-be husband, then a laugh. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms slung around his neck. "Take a shower with me," she purred in his ear.

Wade whipped his body around, still clinging onto her, and ran into the bathroom. He heard her giggle in his ear and melted. Her laugh was like a little kid's and he totally loved it. He always found it adorable. Though before they could get in the shower, someone was banging on the door, the main one. Makena looked apologetically at Wade and when he understood she had to answer it, he nodded his head for the go ahead. "Get in and I'll be there soon," she told him. He smiled, puckering his lips again. "I love you," she said before giving him a kiss. "Love you, too," he replied. She jumped when he slapped her ass, then shaking her head as she walked out.

Ted was standing on the other side of the door, already dressed for the party. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a purple button down and striped tie. He looked adorable. Especially with the smile plastered on his face. "Teddy! What are you doing here?" Makena questioned as she gave him a quick hug. "I, uh, wanted to give you something," he stammered out. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. She looked up at him. "You didn't have to, Ted," she said, pushing the box back to him.

"Think of it as one of my engagement gifts to you," he smiled.

"Okay. If you insist," she giggled.

Ted opened up the burgundy, velvet box and she gasped. "Teddy, it's the panther ring from Cartier. How did you know?" Makena wondered. It had been the very ring she's wanted more than anything, but she never dared to splurge on it. She couldn't believe he got it for her. It was a diamond encrusted ring, in the shape of a panther's head, with emeralds for it's eyes and onyx for it's black spots. It was the most gorgeous ring she's ever seen, besides her engagement one, of course. Ted took it out of the box, taking her right hand and slipping it on her middle finger. "I love it, Theodore. So much. Thank you," Makena said, hugging him again. This time with all her might. He loosened up at her hug. He inhaled the smell of her hair. Just like it always smelt. Like vanilla and berries. He held in his urge to kiss her all over. He wanted to so badly, but he didn't. He did it once and she got mad at him. He wasn't going to do it again. "Thank you again, Teddy. I love it so much. I love you, too," she told him.

"Love you, too, babe. I'll see you out there," he smiled, giving her forehead a kiss instead. "Alright," she smiled, waving after him, then closing the door. She backed up into the door and smiled down at the ring. She still couldn't believe Ted would get her this ring. He was amazing to do such a thing. Then she remembered Wade. She still had to take a shower. Hopefully, he wasn't out yet.

When she entered the bathroom, he was just about to step out.

"I'm sorry, baby. Ted was at the door," Makena explained.

"What? Trying to break us up again? Put a stop to our wedding?" Wade harshly exclaimed.

Makena didn't get angry when he said that. She comforted him instead. "No, silly. He won't ever do that to us. He just gave me a present," she said.

His head turned. "What present?" he wondered.

She lifted up her right hand. His lips turned into a pout. "You have got to be shitting me right now."

"Why? What's a matter?"

He walked out the bathroom, coming back a few seconds later with the same colored jewelry box Ted had. Wade opened it. Inside was the same ring she had on her finger. He bought it for her earlier today when they went shopping when she was in a store next door. He wanted to give it to her tonight, but someone had already beat him to it. He huffed heavily, sadly even.

Makena couldn't believe it. He had gotten her that ring, too. She shoved the box close, standing on her tiptoes to give him a hug. "You shouldn't have bought it. You didn't need to," she whispered into his ear as he lifted her onto the bathroom counter. "I know how much money means to you. You don't need to buy me things like that. All I need is you, nothing else," she told him.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **No drama... YET. I hope you all liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **CHAPTER TEN IS HERE! I hope you all enjoy it! Keep reading and I appreciate if you review as well 3  


* * *

The two of them had finally arrived to their engagement party. Fashionably late, of course. Maryse was the first to greet them. "Finally, you two. I swear we've been here for hours!" she exclaimed as she hugged the both of them. "Sorry. Had to look fabulous," Makena joked, fluffing her hair. Then a few people caught her eye. She dropped Wade's hand and ran toward them. Her mother was first, then her father.

"Mama! Daddy! I missed you guys!" she shouted after hugging them.

"We missed you, too, sweetie," her father, Rich replied.

"Where's the guys?" she asked, referring to her brothers.

"Right here!" three voices shouted. Makena turned around and saw her three favorite men behind her. It was so good to see her brothers. She ran up to them. They gave her a group hug, squeezing the life out of her. "Baby sister, we've missed you," the three older boys exclaimed.

"Well, you have no idea how much I miss you guys, too!" she smiled, giving them individual hugs now.

"And we have a surprise for you!" Decker shouted. He was the oldest of the four.

Makena was anxious to see her surprise. She loved surprises, though she didn't leave much room for them. If someone said they had a surprise for her, she had to know right away. From behind them, out popped Brant Danielson, her first boyfriend and first love. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, well, actually, she kind of wasn't, but what was he doing here? She didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't invited.

"Uh, hi Brant," she said lightly when he came toward her. He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. She lightly hugged him back. "What are you doing here though? I haven't seen you in years actually."

"Well, it's nice to see you again, too, Kens," he sarcastically commented.

"It's good to see you, Brant," she said, smiling lightly.

Ted came into the picture a second later. His baby blue eyes were furious, turning red with fire. "What is _he_ doing here?" he questioned, angrily. Makena excused the two of them for a second. "Ted, I didn't know. My brothers brought him with them," she explained. "Look. Don't worry about him. Just don't go anywhere near him, okay?" Ted nodded his head, trying to calm himself down. "Promise me that, Ted." "I promise, Kenny," he replied, then walked away to join his friends. When she headed back to Brant, he had a beer in hand. "Walk with me," she directed, heading toward the opposite direction of the party. He followed.

"Why did my brothers bring you with them?" she asked Brant as they walked near the shoreline.

"When they told me you were getting married, I had to come. I needed to make things right with us after what happened the first time. I haven't seen you since they day I left you at the altar."

_It was a cool Summer day in the Hamptons. Brant stood in the living room of his grandparents' home, pacing back and forth. He should have been out at the altar already, waiting for Makena to come out, but he just couldn't do it. He was pretty sure he was getting cold feet, but just the other day, he was so ecstatic about marrying his girlfriend since the eighth grade._

Makena and Brant met on the first day of eighth grade. He had unknowingly bumped into her, sending her things flying across the hall. After a little flirting and helping, he ended up asking her out on a date. She obviously said yes. And two months later, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Even throughout high school. They stuck together like glue, but as the years went on, they started having problems. Brant started getting jealous of the attention she was suddenly getting out of nowhere by all the guys and he'd always want her by his side, never leaving. Though when Makena got fed up and would break up with him, he would do everything in his power to get her back. Kind of like Wade had done. And when Brant had asked her to marry him on her eighteenth birthday party, she said yes.

_ Now there he was, dressed in a tux and a purple tie, regretting he ever asked her that. Why was he flaking out on her? He jumped when someone patted his back. "Dude, come on. It's time for the wedding," Ryder exclaimed. Makena made him happy. He was sure when he saw her, everything'll be fine. So he walked out with his best friend/best man and up to the altar. Everyone sighed of relief when he was finally there. After a couple of minutes, the wedding March began and she was soon walking down that aisle._

_ Brant kept fidgeting with his thumbs. He was barely paying any attention. As he got more to thinking, he realized that he couldn't go through with this wedding. He was too young to get married and settle down. So when the minister asked for any objections, it was he who answered. The crowd gasped and when he looked at Makena, she was already crying. "I'm so sorry, baby. I just... I just can't do it. I love you," Brant told her. Then he ran down the aisle, fleeing the wedding. Makena never saw him after that._

"You don't have to make things right. I decided to forget about that a long time ago and I have. Then you show up, mention our almost wedding, and I get reminded of it," Makena admitted.

Then a deep, English accented voice came about. "What do you mean your _almost wedding_?"

_Shit_, she thought in her head. This had been the one thing she never told Wade, only because she completely forgot about it herself. She asked Brant if he could give them a moment and he did. Makena had to tell Wade this. It was important. She turned back to him and looked apologetically up at his green-gray eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wade. To be honest, I completely erased that part of my life from my mind. It wasn't until he showed up that I remembered. I haven't spoken to him or seen him in years."

"Who is he?" Wade wondered, trying not to get angry.

"His name is Brant Danielson. He's Ryder's best friend and my first boyfriend. I met him on the first day of eighth grade and we dated for four years. He proposed to me on my eighteenth birthday, then we got married a few months later. Well, _almost_ got married. He bailed on me at the altar. The minister asked for any objections and _he_ objected. Out of everyone, it was the groom. He barely said any words before he left me standing there. After that day, I never heard from him since and that's when I wanted to erase that memory. It was the most hurtful thing that's happened to me ever. I'm really sorry for not telling you, but I promise you it's because I forgot. And I know, how can I forget something like that? Well, I did. It was like my brain knew that it hurt too much to remember, so it had magically disappeared out of my memory."

Wade said nothing. He was still honestly shocked at the fact that Brant left her at the altar. Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to do that to her. Instead of getting worked up about it, he pulled Makena into a hug, squeezing her tight. "I would never do that to you, love. Never ever."

"I know you wouldn't," she sighed heavily. Taking back an engagement was one thing, but bailing on you at the altar was a whole different thing. Luckily for her, Wade would never leave her at the altar. Plus, as she's come to realize, her and Brant were too young to marry and it was probably for the best that he left. Though he didn't have to do it at the altar, in front of their friends and family. It was probably the way he did it that hurt her the most, but if he had gone through with that wedding back then, she wouldn't have dated Ted or be engaged to Wade.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you?" Makena wondered.

Wade sighed heavily. He had to be honest. "Yes. I'm marrying a woman who almost got married and never told me, but I'm not going to blow up on you and I know, I know. You forgot, but still. And I'd like to punch Brent's face in for doing that to you."

"It's Brant," she corrected.

"Brant. Brent. Brody. Brady. Same difference."

Makena giggled. "Do you hate me for being engaged and almost marrying someone else?"

"I could never hate you, love. If he hadn't left you, we wouldn't be here at _our_ engagement party right now," Wade admitted. "Look. I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the last few months. I've just been getting stressed out and all that. Then not mention, I have a big night tomorrow night. I could become WWE Champion, Kens. Think of hearing, 'And your new WWE Champion, Wade Barrett!' run through your ears tomorrow."

She smiled. It did have a nice ring to it. Then she heard their names being called. She whipped her head back and Maryse was calling to them. She almost forgot they were at a party. Makena stood up first, then helping the 265 pound British man she was soon to call her husband up off his ass. The two of them walked hand in hand to join the rest of their friends and family for their party.

After a long night of partying, it was the beginning of an early morning of getting ready for Survivor Series. Makena was the first to wake up. Wade needed as much rest he could get which was why she didn't wake him up. She was heading for the bathroom when her phone started ringing. She grabbed it on the way in.

"Hello?" she singsonged into the phone, her voice a bit raspy.

"Come have breakfast with me," a voice asked.

It took her awhile to recognize the voice. "Brant?"

"Duh. So will you?"

"Um, yeah. Sure," she hesitated. She didn't want to, but she kind of owed it to him because she pretty much ignored him last night at the party. And she was a little curious as to what he's been up to since he left her about six years ago. She set her phone down and looked at herself in the mirror. She jumped when Wade entered the bathroom nosily. "Oh, sorry, Makena," he apologized. "It's alright," she smiled. "Morning." She opened up her arms and Wade had picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck while her legs were around his waist. She dug her face into his broad shoulders. She felt him shiver when she kissed it. "So shall we get breakfast?" Wade asked.

Makena lifted herself to look at him. "Um, well, Brant called and he asked me if I could have breakfast with him. Is it alright?" she replied. She understood if he didn't want her to, but he had no objections. "Just no funny business, okay?" Wade said. She nodded her head. "I promise I won't be gone long," she told him.

After getting changed, Makena headed down the elevator where she found Brant waiting for her in the lobby. He was sitting on the couch, feet propped up, not giving a care in the world. He was dressed in a white shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a leather jacket. Something she remembered he always liked to wear. He stood up at the sight of her, a smile plastered across his face. "Morning," he said. Brant wasn't sure if he should hug her or not, but by the looks of it, she didn't want to get a hug from him. "Hey. So shall we get some breakfast?" she replied, extending her hand. He took it, but with a look of confusion on his face. She didn't want a hug, but she wanted to hold his hand. This was weird. She was being sweet unlike last night. Makena totally ignored him at the party. Now she was being nice. Maybe she was just putting up a front.

While Makena and Brant took breakfast by the pool, Wade decided to head to the gym. He ran into Ted on the way. "Hey Wade," Ted civilly greeted him. "Hey Ted," he replied. They shared the elevator together. Wade contemplated on asking Ted about Brant and Makena's past relationship. As far as he knew, him and Ted were the only guys she's been with. Now a new man comes into the picture. Nonetheless, her ex-fiancee. He looked over at Ted. He was dressed in workout gear which meant they were going to the same place. So maybe he would ask him before they got there. It was now or never.

"Hey Ted," Wade exclaimed as they got out the elevator.

Ted stopped. "Yeah, man?" he responded.

"Look, I don't know if this is any of my business, but could you further Makena and Brent's relationship for me?" he asked.

"It's _Brant_," Ted corrected.

_Again with the correction_, he thought in his mind. "Tomato, Tahmato," Wade said, rolling his eyes. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

"Dude, it's best if you ask Makena. Not me." Then he left, leaving Wade standing there.

Just as he was about to step foot into the hotel's gym, he heard Makena's voice. He turned and found her with Brant, of course. They seemed to be on good terms now considering the fact that she was laughing and he was all over her. Did he have to worry about him now? He hoped not.

He actually disappeared into the gym before she saw him. He honestly hated the fact that he never knew about Brant and that Makena's brothers brought him to Miami. He had no idea why they had in the first place. The thought of Makena being married to that man set Wade off. He was honestly glad that Brant had left her at the altar. It was a harsh thing to think, yes, but if she had married him, he wouldn't have met the most amazing girl in the planet. Or be getting married to her.

He spent the majority of his morning at the gym, just working out and getting ready for tonight. As he headed back up to the hotel room he shared with his fiancee, he wondered if he should ask Makena about her and Brant's relationship or wait until she's ready to tell him.

_Screw it_, he said in his mind. _I'll just be upfront with her_.

When Wade walked into the room, Makena spread across their bed, watching a movie. He watched as her face lit up at the sight of him. She jumped up on the bed and into his arms. "I missed you," she claimed before giving him kisses. He chuckled. "Missed you, too, love," he replied, gently placing her on the bed, hovering over the top of her small body. He looked down at her beautiful face, the luscious lips she bit down on with her teeth as she smiled, her bright green eyes that sparkled up at him.

"Is it possible for you to tell me about your relationship with Brant?" Wade asked.

Makena's green eyes darkened, her face crinkling a little. She thought he had something else on his mind, but apparently, Brant was the one he was thinking about. She pushed Wade off of her. "I already told you about him," she remembered.

"Come on, Makena. You told me how you met and how he left you. That's not much," Wade said.

"Well, then, nosy. What do you want to know?"

"You gave him four years of your life and you almost got married to him. I'd like to know everything."

"There isn't much to tell, Wade."

"Like hell there isn't!" He blew up.

Makena was taken aback. His explosion on her came out of nowhere. What was his deal? "You know what? I'm not going to argue. Whatever question you have, I'll answer it," she sighed.

She answered any question Wade had for. He wanted honesty, so she gave him that. At the end of their conversation, she saw the look of satisfaction on it. It may have hurt her a little bit to talk about it, but she had to. Not only for Wade, but for her as well. It's been six years since she's talked to anyone about her relationship with Brant and it honestly felt good to. She needed to get it all out of her system.

Wade saw the look on Makena's face when they were through. She looked like she wanted to cry, but he didn't want her to. He apologized for ever asking about it. "No, it's fine. I mean, I haven't thoroughly talked to someone about it since then, but it felt good to tell you. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders," she explained. "It still stung a little when I told you the bad stuff." She huffed out a light sigh and looked up at Wade. He smiled lightly back at her, pulling her into a hug. "Look, babe. I would never cheat on you, you know that. I'm sorry that he had for the time he did," he said, trying to soothe her. "Thank you, but we shouldn't be talking about this anymore. We need to head to the arena. It's almost time for your big night," she smiled.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed again. We all know what happened at Survivor Series, but I've got a few things in store of everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry my updates aren't as constant, but I finally got chapter 11. And so maybe I tweaked the SS match a little, but the outcome is still the same. ENJOY!**  


* * *

**It was twenty minutes before the match and Wade was in his locker room warming up, getting ready. The guys were hanging out for awhile, resting, playing video games while Makena paced back and forth. He watched her as nervousness overcame her body. Why was she so nervous? Because it was do or die time for her wrestling hero. Wade knew how much John meant to Makena, but this was professional, business if you would. Either John had him win the title or he was fired from the only thing he loved more than life. "Makena, would you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous," Wade exclaimed, standing up. He was dressed in his ring attire now. Nexus shirt and armband, trunks that had his name on the backside, his knee pads and boots. "I'm sorry, Wade, but I'm nervous as well. Last Monday, John said he was going to call the match down the middle now. So there's a fifty perfect chance of you becoming WWE Champion. He doesn't care anymore. He wants to do the right thing," she fired right back. She saw from the corner of her eyes that the guys had stopped everything and were watching them.

"The right thing? If he wants to keep his job, declaring me the winner would be the right thing!" Wade practically shouted. That title was starting to mean everything to Wade. It was one of the most prized possessions in the WWE and him being champion meant a couple of things; more money, more power, and superstardom. He's gotten title shot after title shot, but yet he still wasn't WWE Champion. Now with John's job on the line, Wade was very confident that he would be getting his hand raised with the title in the other.

Makena said nothing. She didn't want to argue with him twenty minutes before his match. An angry fighter was a sloppy fighter. She couldn't have him be angry when he walked out there. Right when John's music played from the monitor in their locker room that was Wade's cue to head to the gorilla position. "Come on. Let's go, Makena," he spoke as he headed for the door. Her face scrunched up and the guys looked at her. From what they all knew, she wasn't even accompanying him out to the ring tonight. He was the one who told her not to come for her own safety. "But you said-" she started, but he cut her off. "I know what I said. If John wants to do the right thing, then you will, too. You can help me win as well. Now let's go," he demanded, getting antsy.

As Makena walked out with Wade into the ring, she thought about what Wade had told her right before they walked out. He told her to intervene somewhere around the end of the match. She didn't want to at all, but if she argued, they would be fighting again. She couldn't let that happen.

Wade's match against Randy for the WWE Championship was very grueling and intense. It was a great match nonetheless, but Wade's fury and frustration was getting to him. So he took that frustration out on John, the special guest ref. When John shoved back, Randy caught Wade in an RKO. It was now or never. Before John could get to three, Makena jumped up onto the apron ready to climb into the ring. He saw her and stopped counting, backing her away from touching any of the men. She watched as Randy eyed her, up and down, up and down. She believed he was hearing voices in his head. He was honestly about to come at her, but Wade had pulled him back over the top of his shoulders, ready to hit The Wasteland, his finishing move, on him. Though Randy wiggled out and when Wade turned around, BAM! Another RKO was hit and before Makena could do anything, John had counted to three. He was hesitant after counting two, but it didn't matter because Randy retained the title and John was fired. Makena couldn't believe it. Her hero, the man she looked up to, was gone from the WWE. Not to mention Wade didn't win the title and she knew he was going to be upset. She couldn't move a muscle, even as Wade was carried up the ramp by staff. She just stood outside the ring, looking up at John, tears falling down her cheeks. After John and Randy shared a hug, John had turned his attention to Makena. He jumped out of the ring, landing in front of her. "Be strong, Kenny. Okay? I love you, kid," he said as he hugged her.

"Love you, too, Johnny," she replied, her voice muffled against his chest.

As he went around the arena saying his quick goodbyes, Makena headed backstage. She was heading to the locker room when she found Wade and Randy brawling in the halls. The security guards and referees and other Superstars were trying to get ahold of the men, but they seemed to fail. Wade and Randy were a lot stronger when they were angry. "Wade!" she yelled over and over. If she tried to stop them, she would get hurt. "Wade, stop that! You're both going to get hurt!" she tried again. No one was listening. They were either busy fighting or pulling the two men apart from one another. Then he did the unthinkable. For that split second when the two Superstars got away, Wade kicked him in the head with a "big boot" as they call it in the ring. Randy fell backward, hitting his head hard against the cement wall, then onto the hard rock floor. He was knocked out.

Makena gasped in horror as everyone surrounded Randy, making sure he was okay. Her green eyes shot up at Wade in fear, not anger. He had a sly smirk on his face, like he was proud of what he has done. And he was. Makena pushed him aside, far from all the commotion.

"What the hell was that for?" she shouted.

He still had his eye _and_ smirk on Randy, but he quickly came out of that trance when Makena forced his face to look at her. He saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. The sparkles had been lost and were replaced by fire.

Wade's smirk disappeared. "I'm sorry, Makena, but you should of heard what he said!"

"But did you have to let your anger get the best of you and brawl right after your guys' match?"

"You know what? Yes, I did let my anger get the best of me. I don't regret kicking Orton in the head. He deserved it!" Wade snapped. He huffed angrily and brushed past Makena, leaving her. He wasn't going to deal with her. If she didn't want to know what he called her, then he wouldn't push it. She didn't know it because she was being a bit stubborn, but he defended _her_ honor. Not his.

After her spat with Wade, Makena headed to the hospital to make sure Randy was okay. When she asked the front desk about him, they said he was in the ER. So that's where she headed. Though she was there for another reason as well. She needed to know why Wade attacked him, or whoever started it, but she was pretty sure Wade started the whole brawl. When she stepped into the room, there was Randy Orton, still not fully clothed. He wore his wrestling gear, but had a shirt on. He was laid across the bed, his long limbs flinging off the sides.

"Hey Randy," Makena rustled so she wouldn't startle him.

He quickly got up at the sound of his name, but soon realized it was a bad idea. The room started spinning and there were four figures of Makena. "Kens?" he said as he held his head, slowly laying back down with her help. "Hey champ," she replied. "How you feeling?"

"Like a Z6," he joked. Makena giggled, but asked him again. "Like I got hit with a brick in the head. What happened?" Her face scrunched up. He must of hit his head so hard he forgot.

"You and Wade got into a fight. He booted you in the head and you hit your head against the wall really hard, but that's what I came here to ask you, too. Wade wouldn't tell me. He said you said something that set him off. What did you say, Randal?" she asked, hoping he would remember.

It took him a while to remember, but he did. "I said, 'You're a bitch for letting that bitch of a girlfriend of yours try to have you win tonight. She's pathetic for saying yes to marry a guy like you'," Randy admitted. He looked up, seeing the hurt on her face, in her eyes. Before he could say anything, she was out the door. He huffed heavily. He instantly regretted ever saying that, or even repeating it for her.

Makena raced out of the hospital, tears bursting out of her eyes. One of her good friends had called her a "bitch" and "pathetic." She knew Randy wasn't saying that to get Wade to brawl with him. She was sure he meant it. Or else he wouldn't have said it all. He kept to himself a lot of the time, but when his mind needed to be spoken, he spoke it. Though Makena understood why Wade pummeled his rival. She needed to apologize to him. When she got into the car, she called him right away, but he didn't answer. It went straight to voicemail. She groaned heavily. "Great. Now he's not answering my calls," she said to herself. She started the engine and headed back to the hotel. Making sure Randy was okay was a horrible thing to do.

Wade sat at the edge of the hotel bed, in nothing, but a towel around his waist, running his hand through his wet hair. He had taken a shower once he got to the hotel. He needed to mull things over what happened earlier that night. He was wrong for starting the fight, but Randy actually started it. If he didn't open his big mouth and said those things, Wade wouldn't have booted him in the head causing the WWE champ to land to the hospital. How could Randy say that about her though? He was her friend. Wade's head jolted up when he heard the door creak open. Makena walked in, eyes slightly bloodshot and face weary. He stood up. "What happened, Makena? Why were you crying?" he questioned, taking her and consoling her. He sighed heavily when he hugged her back. "I went to see Randal. I asked him what he said to tick you off and I left a second after he told me," she admitted. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you about earlier. Randy deserved that boot to the head."

"I'm sorry about that, Makena. I was defending you, not myself," Wade told her.

"I know that now, Wadey," she replied, removing herself from him and sitting on the bed.

When she looked up at him, she just now realized he was in nothing but a towel. She smirked a little. Wade caught her smirk and inched toward her. "Like what you see?" he questioned.

"Mmm, well, I actually don't see _it_ yet," she giggled, pulling him down on top of her. She inched more toward the center of the bed, Wade crawling after her. When her lips finally touched his, she felt herself melting into nothing. She slung her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. A slight groan escaped Wade's mouth when Makena bit his lip, pulling on it after. His smile appeared before he gave her a peck on the lips. "I love you, Kenny," he said, his face inching closer to hers again. "Love you, too," she smiled, her arms moving down his back as his hands moved up her dress. And right as her panties and his towel were about to come off, someone knocks on their door.

Wade groaned. "Maybe if we don't move or anything, they'll go away."

Makena nodded, but a few minutes later, the knocking started again. "Come on, Wade. We can hear you two breathing," a southern drawl exclaimed. Heath. He stood up and went to answer the door while Makena fixed her panties and rushed into the bathroom to change out of her dress.

"Guys, it's almost two in the morning. What do you want?" Wade demanded.

"We need a place to crash. We got kicked out of our room cause we were being too loud and reckless. And one of the rooms complained," Heath responded.

Wade groaned and let his friends in. So much for having some fun with Makena tonight because God knows how long they haven't had it. He sulked into the bathroom to find Makena in one of his T-shirts, brushing her teeth. He smiled a little as he snaked his arms around her waist, kissing her neck all over. "Wadey," she sputtered through the toothbrush in her mouth, getting all ticklish from him kissing her neck. He loosened up a little so she could spit out the minty foam from her mouth. "So what did Heath want?" Makena wondered, hopping onto the bathroom counter and wrapping her legs and arms around Wade.

"Management kicked them out of their room for being too loud and reckless, so they came here and asked to stay here for the rest of the night," Wade explained sadly. Makena knew why he was sad and giggled slightly, pressing her face against his chest. She kissed it before looking up at him. "Don't worry, baby. It's just for a couple hours and it's best if we get to sleep now, too. We have an eventful day tomorrow," she reminded him.

Today was a new day, a new Monday Night Raw. Everyone had traveled from Miami to Orlando for the show. As Makena entered the arena hand in hand with Wade, she got a call from Brant.

"Brant?" she said when she answered.

"Makena, I need to talk to you. I've kind of left some things unsaid the last time we talked," he said.

Makena froze. She felt her heart stop. This could not be good.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** And just when she thought he was out of her life once again...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: **I finally relieve you of the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**  


* * *

**Wade stopped when Makena did. He looked back at her. She looked like she just saw a ghost. "What are you talking about?" he heard her say. When he asked if she was alright, she waved her hand at him and walked away. That most likely meant no.

Makena walked back out of the arena and into the cold, gloomy day. She honestly thought Brant was gone from her life the minute him and her family left back for New York. He was, then she got this phone call. As she listened to him, she realized he was admitting that he made a mistake. Six years and he admits this now. She shook her head in disbelief. Honestly, she didn't care if she hurt his feelings right about now. She went through this with Ted, but this was a bit different because Brant was her ex-fiancee and she hasn't seen him in six years until two days ago. Seriously, what was wrong with these guys? The minute they find out she's engaged, they come professing their feelings for her when they should have done that a long ass time ago.

"Look Brant," she started, cutting him off. "Hate me for saying this, but I'm honestly not going to deal with this. _You_ left me at the altar and I get it. We were young back then, but even so. You disappeared out of my life for six years. No texts, no calls, no e-mails. And then my brothers unexpectedly brings you to my engagement party. Brant, if you were going to admit you made a mistake, you should have made it a day or two after you left me looking a fool. Not six years after. So right now, you need to move on. I'm marrying Wade and I'll take your apology and maybe we can be civil again, but if this is you trying to get me back, it's not going to work. Just because we shared something special before doesn't mean it's still there. I'm sorry, Brant."

Before he could answer, she hung up on him. She didn't want to hear it. Makena let out a heavy breath, looking up at the gray sky. "Makena!" someone shouted, startling her. She turned around and found Ted. He apologized when he realized what he did. "It's okay," she giggled lightly. "So what's up?"

"Well, I was walking by and kind of eavesdropped. Are you okay?" Ted wanted to make sure.

"Yeah. Brant called me. He said he made a mistake," Makena admitted, taking a seat on the cement.

"What do you mean he made a mistake?"

"He made a mistake leaving me six years ago, Teddy. After all this time, he tells me now. When I haven't seen him in six years and fell in love with two other guys. So I told him off. I hung up before anything else could be said."

"Six years later and he tells you he made a mistake? What an asshole!"

"It's fine, Teddy. I wanted him out of my life, I got it. He's just another boy in the past."

Ted saw how upset she kind of was, so he hugged her like the best friend he was to her. He loved her braveness toward her situation, but he knew how much Brant really meant to Makena all those years. He was a set of her firsts. Her first boyfriend, her first love, her first time, her first kiss, even her first fiancee, if you wanted to add that to the mix. Even before that though. Brant was her best friend and they told each other _everything_. Though Ted was glad he was there for her when Brant left. Or else he wouldn't have become her boyfriend. He loved Makena more than anything. She was his best friend and she would be until forever. And as cheesy and corny as it sounded, Ted knew it was true. "What if we go get some ice cream?" he suggested.

"Dude, it's nine in the morning," she giggled, linking her arm through his.

"Dude, ice cream's always relevant. Plus, you're pregnant. Don't lie and say you're not craving any."

Makena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

Wade stayed put in the locker room until Makena came back. He wasn't really in the mood to make contact with anyone right now. Plus, he had to focus tonight. He had another title shot and he wasn't going to blow this one. He lost fair and square last night, he knew it, but he still was angry he didn't win. He surely thought John would have had him win the title seeing that his career was _very_ important to the nine year veteran, but unfortunately, he was wrong. John was a man of his word and whether that word was "free" or "fired," he would always be fair. "Damn it!" Wade shouted out of nowhere, kicking the steel chair in front of him. He needed to take out his frustration on something. He stood at attention when the door flung open.

"Wade, are you okay? I heard a crash before opening the door," Makena said, her concern showing. She took his hand, but he snatched it back, stepping away from her. He ran his hands through his hair causing it to mess up in the front a little. Makena stood on the low coffee table and grabbed his shoulders and making him face her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Sweetie pie, you need to calm down. I did my best last night. All I could do was distract John. If I put a hand on either you or Randy, that title still wouldn't be yours. You have another shot tonight. I believe in you, Wade. I always have," she admitted to him. She stared lovingly into his green-gray eyes, then pressing her forehead against his. The tips of their noses touched.

"What would I do without you, Makena?" Wade wondered, smiling.

"Live in hell," she jokingly responded.

He chuckled, stealing a kiss from her lips as she began to part from him. "But seriously, you're my world, Makena. I love you, you know that."

"And you mean more to me than anything in the world. I love you, too."

Enter Randy.

He poked his head through the locker room door to find Makena and Wade, the two people he was looking for. "Randy!" Makena exclaimed. "They released you from the hospital?" "Uh, yeah. This morning. Look, uh, I need to apologize for what I said last night. My anger just got the best of me and it came out. I'm sorry. To both of you," Randy explained, staying put in the position he was in. If Wade didn't accept his apology and tried to come at him again, he'd have the door for protection.

"I'm only accepting your apology cause you're my friend, but it still hurts," Makena said.

Wade stood there, on his BlackBerry, not giving a rat's ass. He wasn't taking Randy's apology or giving him one. He didn't regret it. He did what he had to do. He glanced over at Randy and Makena and shrugged. She could get him to apologize all she wanted, but it wasn't going to happen. Like how Randy was never apologizing for punting Vince McMahon in the head a few years ago, Wade Barrett was not apologizing for kicking Randy in the head and having him land in the hospital.

Makena turned to Wade when Randy disappeared. "I see you're going to keep hating him," she said out loud, flopping onto the leather couch. "I have no reason to like that man anyway," Wade scoffed. He took his place next to her and put his arm around her. "There is no reason why I should apologize to him, Makena. Orton deserved what he got from me, okay. All is fair in love and war."

"Dude, 'All is fair in love and war' is totally _irrelevant_. That has nothing to do with it," she laughed.

"Whatever. It seemed like a good fit."

Makena giggled again and wrapped her arms around his abdomen. She watched as her arm went up and down because of his breathing. She liked moments like this, when everything was calm and the only they were doing was enjoying being with one another. She looked up at him, up at his beautiful green eyes, at his perfect jawline, those lips she loved kissing. Just then her phone started ringing.

"Mrs. Barrett, I've just landed. Where shall I meet you?"

"No need to calling me that _yet_. Makena is just fine. And you can come to the arena," Makena said before hanging up. Then the dial tone played.

"Who was that?" Wade wondered.

"Lauren. The wedding planner," she brightly smiled. "Yeah and after tonight, Vince wants me in Stamford. We need to talk about what's going to happen to me."

Wade's face grew concerned. He almost forgot that she wouldn't be able to be traveling after about 32 weeks or so. He sighed heavily. "Well, that means I have to come with you, too. Anything that involves you and our family, obviously involves me as well." Makena nodded, knowing he was right. So tomorrow they would head up to Stamford together and sort the next few months out with the Chairman.

"Miss Makena. I have a Lauren Knight looking for you," one of the crew members informed her as she walked out of catering. Her face brightened up. "Where is she?" she wondered, looking around like she was in sight. "Well, actually, she's by Nexus' locker room. Shall I send her here?" he asked. Makena shook her head, thanked him, and went to go find the wedding planner. She was excited to finally get started on the planning. The sooner it was the planned, the better, but she wouldn't be able to go wedding dress shopping up until maybe two weeks or so because her stomach would getting bigger by the week. When Makena found Lauren, she was patiently waiting by the door, dressed in business attire, blazer with a button down and pencil skirt. She was actually a friend of her mom's which was convenient for Makena. Plus, she was one of the best.

Makena and Lauren spent the next few hours brainstorming what Makena wanted for the wedding. They started with basics; location for ceremony and reception, flowers, food, the music, the decorations, color schemes. They had a very productive meeting and Wade had his input as well, but now, it was time for even more serious business. Wade Barrett versus Randy Orton for the WWE Championship.

"Good luck out there tonight," Makena told Wade as he got ready.

"Aren't you coming with me? You're my good luck charm. I need you with me," he said.

"If I was your good luck charm, you'd be the WWE Champ right now."

"Fine, but I do need your support. I need you ringside for the time that I can."

She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Alright, but no funny business. Fair and square."

Wade nodded, crossing his fingers behind his back. He had a plan and that plan surely meant him winning the WWE title finally tonight.

Makena raised an eyebrow. She knew Wade was lying. She knew him too well. He always had something up his sleeve. Though she didn't know what the plan was, but she knew he had one. She sighed heavily and left the locker room for a few minutes. His match was in less than fifteen minutes, so she had to come back soon. All Makena needed was some fresh air. Wade's personality on camera was different than the one she saw when they weren't on television. Sometimes. He was rude and demanding when he walked out into that ring, but once he was out of there, he was honestly the sweetest guy, except for the last couple months when they were fighting constantly, but now, everything was good. She hoped it would stay that way right now.

Wade enlaced his hand through Makena's right before they headed out to the ring. She looked down and smiled at it, then looked up at him. "I love you, Wade," she told him. "I love you more, baby," he chuckled. He puckered his lips so she would kiss him. She did.

_We walk alone in the unknown, we live to win another victory_...

His entrance song began playing and they walked out together, hand in hand. The usual boos from the crowd erupted as Wade and Makena walked out into the ring. The duo ignored them as usual, of course. Like the gentleman he was, he opened up the top and middle ropes so she could get in. Makena stood on the other side of the ring as she watched her soon-to-be husband. She had a bad feeling in her gut, like something bad was going to happen during the match. When Wade came near her, she put her arms around his waist as they faced the ramp, waiting for Randy to come out. Then his entrance song started playing. The WWE Champ walked out like the bad ass motherfucker he was, but before he could get into the ring, Nexus came out from behind him, jumping him.

Makena watched as Wade jumped out of the ring, joining his fellow members as well. She sighed heavily, watching since she wasn't able to do a thing about it. They brutally attacked Randy. He couldn't even get up by himself after Nexus was gone. She was worried now. He's already suffered enough. He was knocked out by Wade last night at Survivor Series and now Nexus had probably hurt some part of his leg. The referees took Randy backstage so the doctor could take a look at him. Wade had sent Nexus back to the locker room. When he turned back to the ring, Makena was horrified. He knew she was pissed.

She got out of the ring and decided to head back to check on Randy. "Where are you going?" Wade asked, stopping her. "You said no funny business and you attacked Randy once again. He suffered enough last night, Wade. You don't need me ringside and I don't need this bullshit. John told you earlier tonight that you need to stop taking shortcuts. They're not going to get you anywhere. You seriously need to take his advice. Tonight could be your last chance at this title, Wade. Good luck tonight, that is if Randy's alright to compete. I love you." With that, she walked away. She was upset with what Wade had done, but she wasn't going to be angry at him.

Randy was in his locker room, the team's doctor checking on his leg. He was surprised when Makena showed up. "Makena!" he exclaimed, his baby blue eyes growing big and his smile appearing.

"I just came to check on you. See if you're alright," she said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still going out there, you know," Randy explained.

"Are you psycho? Randy, you could barely walk now. You can't go out there tonight."

"I have to, Kens. I won't forfeit this! I'm not going to let him take his belt from me."

"And if you do go out there, Wade could pummel you to the point where you won't even be able to compete anymore. He knows you're vulnerable right now. He'll take advantage of that!"

Randy shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Makena! I'm going out there and competing!"

Makena shook her own head as she walked out the locker room. Why the hell were these guys so stubborn? One wouldn't listen to advice that should be taken and the other didn't care if he was too hurt to compete. She decided that they were wrestlers being wrestlers. She sighed heavily and went to go watch the match from Nexus' locker room with the guys.  


* * *

**Author's Notes:** Until the next chapter...


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** After a long, lonnnnng hiatus, I've finally updated. It's not much, but hopefully you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW :)  


* * *

"Makeny-Ken, what's wrong?" Heath asked when she walked into the locker room looking all sad.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Justin wondered.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there with Wade?" Michael added.

She sat in-between Justin and Heath, leaning her head back against the couch. The TV monitor was opened to the show. Wade was in the ring, yelling at the referee that Randy wasn't coming out and that he forfeited, claiming that he should be the winner. "He promised me no funny business tonight, but then you guys came out and I couldn't do anything about it. John said for him to stop taking shortcuts, but like always, Wade didn't listen. He doesn't listen to anyone, but himself. What can I do, but just stand back and watch?"

When Randy's music started playing, Makena sat up. He really was going out there tonight, whether he was injured or not. She sighed heavily. Randy and Wade were two of the most stubborn guys she's ever known. Sometimes she wished she could just shake them and knock some sense into that brain of theirs.

The six of them sat in the locker room watching the match. Honestly, Makena thought Wade was going to be the new champion because of how the match was going. He was dominating the bout so much and it helped that Randy's leg was still hurting. Nexus really battered up the current champion. Makena's eyes were glued to the television in hopes that he would finally get the three count and be holding that title in his hands. Yes, she wanted him to be champion, but she just didn't like the way he was winning. She shrugged at her thoughts. At this point, she could care less now. All she wanted was her fiancee to be champion. He deserved it even if others didn't think so.

Wade came toward Randy, catching his leg, then chop-blocking it. Randy winced in pain as Wade dragged him across the ring. He picked up Randy on his back and threw him forward. The Wasteland. That was his finishing maneuver. Makena was at the edge of the couch, anxious to see if Wade would win. Then the unthinkable happened and boys ran right out of the room.

John Cena pulled the referee out of the ring, then entering it and doing the Attitude Adjustment on Wade. Right as he started beating him, the rest of Nexus showed up, chasing after John. The camera focused back on the match. The two men got up slowly and Makena knew this was it. Randy hit the RKO and before anything else could happen, the champion had retained. She sighed heavily and went to go meet Wade at the gorilla position. As she got there, she saw Michael and Alex heading toward the ring. She quickly stopped Alex.

"Riles, where is he going?" she asked him.

"Cashing in the briefcase," he clearly replied.

"You're joking, right?"

Alex shook his head. "Nope. You know how the process goes, sweetheart."

She watched as he walked away. Money in the Bank winners always cash in when the champion is vulnerable. Wade made Randy vulnerable tonight by having Nexus beat him and therefore, Michael was taking advantage of the fact that he was hurt.

Makena collapsed onto the closest black crate, waiting for Wade. She was sure Randy was about to lose the title and Wade's chance at it right now was shot to hell because of John and all the shortcuts he's taken before. This was probably karma biting him in the ass. Wade finally appeared backstage with the refs helping him. She took it from there after they placed him on the crate for her. He was all sweaty from his match, but that didn't stop her from hugging him. "I'm sorry you didn't win," she rustled in his ear.

"It's alright, love. I mean, I'm pissed as fuck right now, but I know how you get when I'm angry. I'm calm for you," Wade chuckled, hugging her back. "I love you."

"I know you do," she giggled, holding his face in her hands. "I love you, too, very much." She sat down next to him, linking their hands together. "Look, I know I got upset with you earlier, but I just can't stay mad at you lately. I know that even if you do take shortcuts, you put a hundred and ten percent into that match, you put all your heart into it. I know you're money hungry and that's what you tell people why you became a wrestler, but I know you have as much passion for this as John does. And don't worry, you don't have to admit it to me."

Wade chuckled, slipping his arm around her shoulders and leaning her more onto him. "And I know you didn't win tonight, but I'm still proud of you. As I am with every match you have," she told him. He gave the top of her head a kiss. His future wife was a total sweetheart. He honestly couldn't have found a better person to spend the rest of his life with _and_ start a family with. Just then, Michael appeared through the curtain with the WWE Championship in hand and Alex by his side. He looked toward Makena and Wade, nodding. She just stared, Wade glared. Then she hopped off the crate, running after him. Now she wasn't that great of friends with Michael, more with Alex than him, but she wanted to congratulate him anyway. She honestly thought he, well, deserved it.

"Hey Michael!" she called after him.

Michael and Alex both stopped, turning back around to see the pretty, pregnant Diva running after them in her skin tight dress and suede platforms. She may have been engaged and pregnant, but she was still hot. "Please don't look at me like that, boys. Your girlfriends would not appreciate it," she chuckled. They did, too. "But I just wanted to congratulate you for winning tonight, Michael. You deserve every right to be champ."

"Thanks Kenny. Means a lot," he said, pulling her into a hug. "And I love how she calls me Michael. She's the only one that does." He directed that sentence towards Alex.

"Yeah. Real cute," Alex said, mockingly.

"Don't be bitter cause you ain't getting some love, Riles," Makena joked around. Alex rolled his eyes, pushing her shoulder gently. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Congratulations again, Michael." The boys waved after her before she disappeared around the corner. Wade was actually still on the crate, his back leaned against the wall and his eyes closed. "Baby?" she said, shaking him lightly. He instantly opened his eyes, smiling as he did. "Not sleeping. Just closing my eyes is all," he replied, getting up. She helped him as well and headed to the locker room. They had a long day tomorrow. They had to fly to Stamford and then head to New Jersey for a few house shows before they were off for the Thanksgiving holiday. "Maybe you should just shower when we get back to the hotel," she suggested as they walked into the locker room. The guys were there already, all packed and ready to go. "Hey guys! We'll meet you back at the hotel," Heath said as they began to head out. Makena and Wade nodded in agreement, saying goodbye to the guys as they left. When they did, Wade turned back to his lovely fiancee. "Only if you shower with me," he smirked. "How did I know that question was coming?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I always ask it when you tell me to shower," he simply replied as he changed into his regular clothes. "And you always say yes."

"So if I say yes, you'll move your sweet, British ass faster?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then yes. Now let's go, sugar pie."

Wade and Makena arrived at WWE Headquarters around nine the following morning. They walked in hand in hand, luggage behind them and headed up to the boss' office. Today, they would be figuring out Makena's maternity leave. Now she was fine to travel until she hit about 32 weeks, but planning ahead would be best. The couple was greeted by Vince's secretary, Liz. She was tall and thin, about the age for forty, and had a wild mess of strawberry blonde curls. She was very sweet and had a southern accent attached to her voice. "Mr. and Mrs. Barrett," Liz greeted them. Just about everyone who worked in this company knew about Makena and Wade getting married. Makena chuckled. "No, yet, Miss Liz. On the 24th of December is when I'll officially be Mrs. Wade Alexander Barrett." They shared a sweet kiss before Liz called for Vince to let him know they were there.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Barrett," Vince said when they walked into his office. The two just shook it off. It was no use to in correcting them anymore. "Hey Vince," they responded at exactly the same time. They looked at each other, laughing lightly as they sat down side by side.

"So we need to get down to business. Wade, you weren't needed here today. Just a little FYI," Vince said.

"Not to be rude, Vince, but Makena's practically my wife at this point. Anything that concerns her, concerns me as well and vice versa," Wade replied.

"Alright. Well, I appreciate your chivalry then. So Makena, you're about four weeks pregnant?"

Makena nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm visiting my doctor when I get back home this week."

"Good, good. Make sure our future world champ is healthy!"

Wade and Makena burst out laughing. They knew they wanted a boy, but whatever the outcome was, they would be happy with that. Vince then continued. "I want the best for you, Makena. You are one of our top Divas, but unfortunately, this pregnancy has put your career on hold. You still put on great promos and you look beautiful on the arm of Mr. Barrett, but I don't think it's good for you to be out in the ring, even if it's just standing there looking pretty. And I know, I know. You can handle it, you'll be fine, but I can't risk that. It's best if you work from backstage. Wade has a promo, you'll be by his side. I just don't want to risk something happening to you, but I mean, this is all on you. Those are my thoughts. What do you think, Wade?"

He looked from his boss to his fiancee, then back to his boss. "I'm not going to be a liar, Vince. I want Makena out there with me while she can. She's not only my fiancee, she's my valet as well. Look, if it's about her and her belly, we can find more flowy dresses to cover it. I can't have her out of my sight."

It was Makena's turn to step in. Wade was getting a little too controlling over this decision. "Look. I agree with Wade. Being his valet is also a part of my contract. I'm going to be ringside with him _until_ my stomach gets a lot bigger. So I'll buy a few new dresses that are more roomy and can hide my bump. I don't want to sit backstage and do nothing when I can be doing my job. I promise I'll watch myself out there and try not to damage myself, but this is what I want, Vince. I'm sure of it."

The Chairman of WWE nodded his head. "If that's what you want. If this is what you think is best."

"It is. I promise you that I will be unharmed when I go out into the ring. I made that mistake once, I won't do it again," she promised. "And thank you for understanding my decision."

After their meeting, Wade and Makena headed back to the airport and toward New Jersey. They arrived a little after noon, then settled into their hotel. After today and tomorrow, they would get the rest of the week off for the Thanksgiving holiday. "So what are we doing for the holiday?" Makena asked Wade, her body laying on the bed, tired out from all the traveling. "Did you want to see your family?"

"How about we just spend Christmas in England instead? I think it'll be much more better," Wade said.

"Alright, then. So what about for Thanksgiving? Spend it in New York or Florida?"

"Definitely New York. It's closer and I love the city. I've grown accustom to it whenever we go."

"Well, you do look like a New Yorker, even though the accent doesn't fit."

Wade chuckled, crawling in bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, his hand rubbing her stomach. He smiled at her. "Just think, love. In less than nine months, you'll be popping out a little boy or girl, a future World or Divas Champion."

"I know and he'll be all ours." Makena leaned over and gave him a kiss.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **I've realized that Ted has been MIA in the story lately since Makena made her choice, so I'll be brainstorming to put the other main character back in the story. Hoped you like this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for lacking updates. I try when I can. This chapter's a bit short, but hope you like it.

* * *

It was two weeks before Wade and Makena's big day and a lot has been done. The invitations for the 300 guests have been mailed, the venues for the ceremony and reception were set, the food, flowers, color scheme, seating arrangements, decorations, cake, and everything else needed to be done for the wedding was done. All that was left to do was pick out the wedding gown, bridesmaid dresses, and tuxes.

"What about this one?" Makena asked as she walked out in a strapless, tulle and tissue organza Vera Wang gown. It was gorgeous, except for the fact that it wasn't white. Maryse, Kelly, Michelle, Elle, and Ted all shook their heads at the gown. They agreed it was gorgeous, but they didn't like it on her. Plus, there wasn't enough time to redo the entire gown and make it white. "It's gorgeous, babe, but not for you," Kelly said. "Next one." So Makena disappeared into the dressing room and slipped into a new one. Her friends/bridesmaids, except for Ted, all had smiles on their faces when she came out in a new wedding gown.

"This is the one!" Elle shouted. It was a strapless white gown with vintage crystal beadwork at the bust and a watercolor draped skirt. "It's gorgeous, Ken."

"It is. This is the dress you need to wear walking down that aisle," Maryse said.

"It's beautiful. You look beautiful in it," Michelle said.

Makena looked at Ted for an opinion, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was keeping himself busy on his phone. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Teddy, how do you like the dress?" she asked. He didn't even glance up at her for a second, answering, "Yeah. It's pretty." Her face scrunched up. She asked the girls for a moment with Ted. They went to go get Starbucks across the street.

"Theo, what's wrong? When I asked you to come with me, you were pretty happy to tag along," she recalled.

He chuckled lightly when she called him Theo. "I know, but I didn't realize that it would hurt me to see you trying on wedding dress after wedding dress. You know how I feel about you, Ken. I just don't think I can do this."

"Do what exactly? The sitting here watching me try on dresses?"

Ted shook his head. "The whole wedding thing. I don't think I can be able to go to your wedding."

"You're joking, right? Teddy, come on. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not, Makena. With you marrying Wade, the thoughts of what he's done to you these last few months, and my feelings for you, it's just so hard to come and see you walk down that aisle."

Makena was on the verge of crying. Ted was her best friend. How could he do this to her? Especially on the most important day of her life. She got up, facing him. "Leave, Ted."

"What?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

"I want you to go. Now!"

So Ted got up and left without another word. Makena collapsed onto the couch, tears flowing from her green eyes down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying, it was probably the hormones making her all sensitive, but it still _hurt her_ that Ted didn't want to come to her wedding. She wished he could put his feelings aside from everything and go, but it was his decision and she wasn't going to force him if he didn't want to. Wade would have to find a replacement groomsman for his entourage and she would just leave his name on the guest list just in case. The girls came back in after Ted left and saw Makena crying.

"Babe, what happened?" Elle wondered.

"We asked Ted, but he didn't say a word," Maryse said.

"He doesn't want to come to the wedding," was all Makena replied with.

"What?" Elle, Maryse, Michelle, and Kelly said at the same time.

"Yeah. I thought he was kidding, but he said he couldn't because of his feelings for me and stuff."

"Well, it would hurt him too much to watch you marry some other man," Michelle said.

"Yeah, I guess, but I mean, I'd feel better if I had my best friend there," Makena sighed. She got up and went to change. She purchased the wedding dress and they would send it to her the day of the wedding. After, Makena just headed home. She wasn't in the mood to go out with her girlfriends anymore. She came home to Wade, who was on the couch, beer bottle in hand, and watching television. He stood up at the sight of her, noticing the look of upset on her face. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Ted doesn't want to come to the wedding anymore," she sighed heavily, collapsing onto the couch.

"What? Why not?" Wade questioned. He obviously wasn't the best of friends with Ted, but the guy had to know how important this day was to Makena. Feelings aside, he should just go. Though Wade also understood why Ted didn't want to go and obviously wouldn't push it either.

"Cause he still loves me and he doesn't think he can stand being there with those feelings and all."

"You have to understand where the man is coming from, love. If he can't handle being at the wedding because of his feelings for you, then he shouldn't be there."

"Can I still leave his name on the guest list? Just in case?"

Wade nodded his head, wrapping his muscular arms around Makena's neck. "Anything for you. It's your day," he started. "So did you find a dress?"

Her frown turned into a smile. "Yes, I did. You're going to love it."

"I know. I love anything you wear," he smirked. "Or don't wear." Makena looked up at him, smirking as well. She moved around so her body would face his. She lunged forward and kissed Wade, full on the lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her kisses getting rougher, not letting him breath. When they finally pulled apart, their breathing was heavy. "Shall we continue this upstairs?" Wade asked, trying to control his breathing. She nodded her head, eagerly leading her future husband up to their room.

After telling Makena that he didn't want to go to her wedding, Ted headed to the nearest bar, calling his friends on the way to meet him. His younger brother, Brett and Cody met him there. Randy would meet them there in an hour. "Yo Ted!" Brett called out when he saw his brother sulking at the bar, about three beer bottles surrounding him. The older DiBiase looked up, a half smile spread across his lips.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Ted replied, standing up and greeting two of the closet friends other than Makena he had. He gave his brother and best friend a bro hug.

"Nothing much," Cody said.

"Why'd you call us here?" Brett wondered.

Both boys took seats next to Ted. They motioned the bartender for a beer. Brett noticed that his brother was a bit down. He's been like that as of late. "I'm not going to Makena's wedding," Ted simply stated. Brett and Cody almost spit out their beer. Though instead they slightly choked on it. "What?" both men imploded.

"I can't do it. I can't go watch my best friend who I still have feelings for marry another man," Ted said.

"But you just said it. _Best friend_. Ken's your best friend, Ted. You can't leave her hanging like that," Cody tried to make him see.

"_But_ if it's too hard for him to go and see her marry Wade, then he shouldn't go. By going to the wedding, it's just hurting himself even more," Brett told Cody.

The two boys went back and forth until Ted had enough. He told them that he wasn't going and that was his final decision. He loved Makena with all his heart, but he just couldn't face the wedding. He would make sure to get them a gift though and have Cody or Brett bring it when they go. Ted was giving up all hope on Makena. He had to face the fact that Wade was the one she loved, not him. It took him forever, but he realized that now. He couldn't compare to the Brit. Makena was right from the beginning. If he chased her the night they broke up, maybe he would be the one she was marrying. Or at least the one she was dating. But what's done is done. If he tried to ruin this relationship once more, he would probably getting shunned for doing so.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter will be a bit longer and it'll be of the wedding. So what do you think? Will Ted show up at the wedding? Will there be any drama? **And let's do this this time, give me seven reviews and I'll post the wedding chapter :) PLEASE?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Chapter 15. Yay :) ! Hope you enjoy. It's the day of the wedding. What'll happen? Read and find out.

* * *

Today was the big day.

Today was Makena and Wade's wedding. Everyone was gathering together for this joyous occasion. Well, not everyone. Ted sulked in his apartment early that morning. It was barely even six. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he couldn't do anything right, which explains his win-loss record as of late. He wasn't blaming it on her, but all he could think about was Makena. He was still in love with her and it hurt. He's had girlfriends before her, but this one hurt the most. When they fought, when they broke up, when she started dating Wade. She'd always be his best friend no matter what and she'd always love him, but just not like that. He jolted up when his phone started ringing. Without checking to see who it was, he answered. "Who the hell would be calling me at this time?" Ted asked angrily. Though no one answered. After a second, the dial tone played. He pulled his phone away from his ear and checked the called id. His blue eyes grew big at the sight of the name.

Makena sighed heavily. She threw her BlackBerry across the bed, running her fingers through her hair. She was such a coward. She couldn't even speak when he answered. Maybe she should have just texted him. Then again, he probably wouldn't have responded back. She let out a heavy sigh and got out of her bed. She walked toward the window. It was like a winter wonderland out there. There was snow falling sideways, meaning there was wind. The weatherman said there was some sort of blizzard coming through this weekend, but hopefully, they would wait until her wedding was over. She couldn't have snow ruin her wedding day.

Her head quickly turned when her phone started beeping. It was a text message. She opened it. "_I can't wait to see you, beautiful. I love you_," said the text. It was from Wade. She smiled at it. In all honesty, she was kind of hoping it was Ted. She missed him. Makena sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the picture on the background of her phone. She smiled. It was a picture of her and Ted when they were little, about ten at the time. Their arms were wrapped around each other and he was kissing the top of her head as her mom took the picture. Those were the days. When they were young and didn't have a care in the world. She missed the easy life.

A knock on her hotel's door snapped her out of her trance. She walked over and opened it to find a bellhop with a cart of breakfast for her. "From Mr. Barrett, Miss Brooksforth. All your favorites," he said. "He called and wanted to make sure you got your energy for the day." She thanked him, then saw him out. Wade was too sweet to send her favorites for breakfast. Eggs Benedict, sausage, hash browns, orange juice, and strawberry yogurt with bananas. This was way too much food to eat by herself, so maybe she would call her friends to join her. Though she realized it was six a.m. and none of them were probably awake yet. So she filled up her plate with what she wanted while she turned on the television. "Hey Cody. What time are you and Brett heading to New York?" Ted asked when he called his friend. "Um, dude. Everyone who's invited is already in the city. Why?" Cody responded back. "Are you making some kind of gesture here, man? Are you coming to the wedding?" The son of The American Dream was getting hyped up for the fact that Ted might actually go to the wedding now.

"I don't know. She called me this morning, man and I didn't even know it was her."

"What? How could you not know?"

"I answered without looking and she didn't say a word. When I looked at the screen, her name was on it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"_I don't know_, Codes." Ted sighed heavily. He wanted to see Makena, he wanted to be there for her, but he couldn't. Not after what he told her. Maybe it was for the best for him not to go and move on. Makena obviously sure has and she would never call off the wedding. Today meant a lot to her and he wasn't going to ruin it. He didn't dare to. He ran a hand through his mussed up hair. He had to do something to take his mind of the wedding.

The snow fall and wind in New York was getting heavier and heavier. Makena was afraid that the weather was going to stop her wedding from happening today. She stared out the window as the news channel played. She was hoping to here from the weatherman. "Sweetie, don't worry. The wedding will still happen. You just have to believe the best in it," Maryse told her. All her bridesmaids were in her suite, hanging out until it was time to leave to the church. All their things were ready, so all they would have to do is get ready over there.

"I know, Mars, but the snow's getting heavier. Goodness! Out of all the days, it just had to be today," she groaned as she collapsed onto her bed.

While all the other girls bonded over food and gossip, Maryse came to comfort Makena. She had a feeling that there was more to worries than the weather. "Have you talked to him? It's been awhile since you have," she brought up, curling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I called him this morning," Makena vaguely responded.

Maryse's big brown eyes got even bigger. "Well, what happened?"

"I didn't say anything. I was too afraid to."

"Oh, sweetie." She comforted her best friend with a hug.

"I wouldn't even know the first thing to say," Makena said, looking back out the window. She sighed heavily. The winter wonderland had turned into a blizzard. The snow fall was getting heavier. Just then a knock came onto the door. Kelly rushed up to get it. "Oh. My. Gosh," she said. She flung the door more open so the rest of the girls could see who it was. Especially Makena.

"Hey girls," the tall man weakly said. His blue eyes flickered all over the room, but he just couldn't keep his eyes focused on the one thing he wanted so badly to look at. Kelly let him in and all the girls hugged him before leaving the two of them to work things out.

"You called me this morning," was all he said.

Makena couldn't resist herself anymore. She ran toward him and hugged her best friend tight, with everything she had. She _really_ missed his presence in her life. "I missed you, Theo," she whispered into his ear.

"I missed you, too, Kenny," he replied, hugging her again for good measure.

"But how'd you get here? It's snowing like crazy outside."

"I got on the last plane before the flights were canceled due to the weather. I _had_ to come see you."

Before another word was said, the hotel manager's head popped in through the still open door. "Miss Brooksforth, I have some unfortunate news," she started. "Due to the weather, everyone's been informed to not leave the hotel's premises. It's also been advised that no one leave apartments, buildings, anything like that. It's far too dangerous to go outside right about now."

"So we're _trapped_ inside the hotel?" Makena questioned. She felt her heart sink.

"Yes. I'm very sorry again." Then she disappeared.

Makena fell to the ground. Her wedding day was ruined. She was sure this snow storm wouldn't go away. Once she phone started ringing, she knew it was Wade. She quickly answered it before letting it get to the second ring. "Baby?" she breathed heavily into it.

"I'm so sorry, Makena. Our wedding is ruined," the English accent boomed on the other end. "Are you alright over there? Do you want me to come there?"

She let out a light laugh. "As sweet as that sounds, you can't. It's advised not to leave your building. I'll be fine, I promise. Ted'll make sure nothing happens to me."

"Ted?"

"Yeah, he's here. He surprised me." She smiled up at Ted. He smiled back.

"That's great, Makena. I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Okay. I love you, Wadey Pie."

He chuckled. "I love you, too, my Makeny Ken." Then the dial tone played. She sighed heavily. So much for her winter wonderland wedding. She would just have to put on a brave face and let the storm pass. Though before she could do that, she had to let _everyone_ know that the wedding has been postponed for the moment.

Ted and Makena spent their time in the hotel holed up in her room. They ordered room service, watched movies, and just reminisced about the past. It was a great way to get her mind off her wedding, but whenever she caught a glance of the falling snow outside, she was reminded that she _wasn't_ getting married today. Though Ted coming to New York had put her in a slightly better mood. The two of them were plastered on her bed, face to face. "Oh my gosh. Remember that time when we were like ten and we got Brett to eat mud because he thought it was chocolate?" Makena recalled. Ted let out a huge laugh. "Oh, yeah! That was hilarious! He even swallowed it. Poor kid! We were such monsters when we were little kids." Makena nodded her head in agreement. They were, alright. "And troublemakers. We'd _always_ get into trouble!" she laughed. "You ever miss those days, Ted?"

"All the time, Kens. My greatest memories were when I was a kid and of course, when I was dating you. We had the greatest times when we were together."

"Yup," was all she said, looking away from her best friend. She really didn't want to get into that whole relationship right now. The past was the past and all she wanted was to look forward to her future with Wade, with their son or daughter. Well, she was hoping for a son. Four of them actually. And maybe a little girl after. Four kids was a lot to handle and obviously, she wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore if she kept having them. Having a family would be great, but wrestling was her career and she already missed getting in that ring every night.

Ted saw Makena's face. In no time at all, her expression had changed from excited and happy to upset and worried. "Kenny, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing really. I was just thinking of my future," she replied. "I mean, I realized that with me being pregnant, it's hard to be a Diva, especially when I want to have a family. My career just started out and we were careful every time, but look at me now. My career has been put to a stop because I'm pregnant."

"Come on, babe. It'll be fine. In less than nine months, you'll be popping out that baby and then in a few months after that, you'll be back to work. You have to think positive. This is a good thing."

"Yeah, but today's weather isn't. Why did I have to agree to getting married the day before Christmas?"

"Hey, now. What did I say about thinking positive?"

"I really can't think positive about this, Teddy. I should be at the church right now, getting my hair and makeup done, and getting ready to walk down that aisle. This was the worse thing that could happen today."

Ted grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey, don't cry, Kens. Look, you've got me here. Aren't I the next best thing to Wade?" he asked, trying to put a little humor in it.

She looked up at him, at his bright blue eyes, his handsome face. She smiled. "Mhmm," she hummed, nodding her head. She could see it in his eyes that he had some intentions brewing in that mind of his, but she just couldn't read what it was. Then she realized what they were when he leaned in and kissed her.

It took Makena to realize that what she was doing was wrong when Ted began to take his shirt off. She stopped him before he took it off completely. "This is wrong, Ted, so wrong," she said, pushing him away. She stood up, pacing back and forth. She couldn't believe she did that. As a million thoughts swirled through her mind, she realized something. Could she still have feelings for her ex?

Ted watched Makena pace worriedly back and forth. He knew that there were still sparks between them. She wouldn't have kissed him back so quickly and long if she didn't feel anything for him. Ted stopped her from pacing, pulling her into his lap. "I'm going to be up front about this, Kenny, but do you still have feelings for me?"

"Let me get this one thing straight, Ted, I'm not calling off this wedding. I love Wade with everything I have, but there's a small part in my heart that still loves you like I used to," she finally admitted. She'd been so afraid to admit that, but she knew once she did, she'd feel better. And she did.

"I didn't ask for you to. I just wanted to know how you feel. So how small is that part in your heart?"

"You have 96% of my heart, Ted, and I mean, you always will. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you, too," Ted smiled. They both knew his 'I love you' was meant differently. "Always have, always will." He ran his hand through her dark locks, gently pushing her head closer to his. Makena bit her lower lip and it drove Ted pretty crazy, especially when she did it. Though their almost kiss was stopped by a phone call from Wade. _Saved by the call_, Makena thought in her head. She hopped off Ted's lap and took the call.

"Hey baby. I just wanted to see how you're holding up. I'm really sorry this all happened," Wade said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault and I'm doing fine. I miss you," she replied.

"I miss you, too. Hey, I'm watching the weather and it says it'll die down by Sunday morning. You think you'll be okay to get married then?"

"I don't care what day it is. Just as long as I'm marrying you." She heard Wade chuckle on the other line.

"Great. I'll inform _everyone_ on the plan. You have Ted and girls take care of you. Actually, let me to talk to him," Wade asked of her. She hesitantly gave her best friend the phone. Ted looked at Makena. "What?" he mouthed. He pushed the phone away from him. "He wants to talk to you," she whispered back in response. Ted still didn't want to as he shook his head.

"Oh, here's Ted, baby," Makena said, thrusting the phone against Ted's ear.

"Uh, hey, uh, man," Ted stammered. "What's up?"

"Look, Theodore. I know we're not the best of friends, but I'm doing this for Makena. You're her best friend and apparently, you're going to be in her life forever. I don't mind that, but I want us to be civil toward one another. For her sake at least. She's everything to me and I'm trusting her with you right now. I don't want anything bad happening to her. Since I can't be there, I need you to watch over her and if I here of any funny business, I'm going to haul my ass over there in this storm and knock your teeth in like I've done before. Got that?" Wade explained.

He shouldn't have said anything, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. Not after Wade had just said he was trusting Makena with him. If the man that hated him was trusting him with his soon to be wife, he had to tell the truth to what happened a few minutes ago. So he came out with. "I made out with Makena!" he shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The wedding hasn't happened and Ted just blurted out a practical secret. What do you think Wade'll do?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Here you go. I added more drama. It came out of nowhere. ENJOY :)

* * *

Wade grew very angry, very quickly. The girl he was supposed to be married to today made out with her ex-boyfriend once again. What if they had been doing that all this time behind his back? Had he been so blind that he never noticed it? He had no idea, but he did know that he was about to haul his ass over there and give the both of them a piece of his mind. He honestly couldn't believe that Makena would give in to such a thing, after all they've been through. He hung up the phone and decided to find a way to get to Makena's hotel. They weren't that far from each other actually, just a few blocks. He was headed to the lobby when Justin and Heath found him. "Hey man. Where you going?" Heath asked, stopping the tall Brit.

"I need to talk to the concierge about getting me to Makena's hotel," Wade answered angrily.

"Whoa. You can't go out there. It's horrible," Justin reminded him.

"I don't give a bloody fuck, Justin. I need to get myself there and I will find a way."

He started walking off again, but the guys stopped him. "Dude, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to kill someone?" Heath wondered.

"Ted and Makena made out. _They made out_, for Christ sake! On our supposed wedding day! I swear if I get my hands on Ted, so help me..."

Justin and Heath looked at one another. "We can't have him leave the hotel," Justin concluded. They both grabbed their friend, shoving him into their room with force.

"What the fuck?" Wade shouted. "I need to get to Makena." He tried shoving past the guys, but even with him being so big and strong, they still blocked him from the door. They were really serious about not letting him go anywhere. This was better for everyone's sake. Who knew what he could have done if he really went over there? Being calm wasn't one of his best qualities.

"You need to calm down first, Wade," Justin said calmly. "What happened? Why are you so angry?"

"I called Makena to check up on her, then I asked to speak to Ted to tell him to you know, like watch over her, make sure nothing bad happened to her, then he blurted out that they made out. I got steamed, which is why I need to head over there. I need to talk to them!" His anger was growing again. He stood up, but his friends pushed him back down. "I have to go. _Now_." "Sorry man. No can do. Not when you're pissed off as fuck," Heath exclaimed. "Why don't you calm your balls, then call Makena and speak to her rationally. There must be a reason as to why that all happened. If you blow up on her, this wedding might not ever happen."

Wade sighed heavily. Heath was right. He couldn't blow this. He's made mistakes so many times and if he made another, him and Makena were over. He just knew it. He rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea what to do. He was still angry that they've kissed once again. What if the reason she kissed him was that she still loved Ted? But then again, she wouldn't be marrying him if she still loved her ex-boyfriend. Wade wouldn't know what to think until he heard it from Makena. He couldn't just call her. He had to see her in person.

"Why in the hell would you do such a thing, Theodore?" Makena yelled angrily once he put the down. She stood in horror as she heard Ted tell Wade that they had touched lips.

"I'm sorry, Kens. He said he was trusting me with you!" Ted fired back.

"But that didn't mean he was trusting you to tell him we made out!"

"I felt guilty though after what he said. I had to tell him." Ted stood up, pacing back and forth. "I-I shouldn't have come here today. It was a mistake to. I was only supposed to come apologize, then we got, uh, snowed in and made out and I-I-I just can't handle this. Every time I'm around you, I can't function properly. My emotions take over and I do stupid shit. I hate that I'm still in love with you, Makena. It hurts me. Every single day of my life. Everything just reminds me of you and I just want to break down and scream sometimes. I want to be with you, but I can't. I want you to love me like before, I can't. I'll try to move on, but I know I can't. All this has been taking a hard toll of me. Some days I just feel like I'm going to explode. I love you and I think I always will." The next thing that happened surprised the hell out of Ted.

Without any thinking at all, Makena's emotions got the best of her and she lunged toward Ted, her lips crashing back onto his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss. "You have no idea how bad I want you right now," she rustled when she broke their kiss for a second.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Ted smirked. He gently placed her on the bed, his body hovering over hers. "I want you so bad." His lips collided with hers once again, his hand getting a grip on her hair. She moaned when he pulled it back to expose her neck more. He trailed his kisses down to her neck, then to her chest. His lips stayed attached to her soft skin as she sat up, her hands reaching for the end of her shirt. She lifted it off over her head, throwing it on the floor. Ted did the same with his shirt. He honestly couldn't believe this was happening right now. They were making out, taking off clothes. He knew what was going to happen soon.

"I love you, Makena," Ted breathed heavily as he pulled off her jeans and panties.

"I love you, too, Ted," she replied, her breathing heavily as well. The two of them were partially naked now, their bodies already starting to sweat. She felt her legs spread wider, Ted planting kisses along the inner parts of them. "God, you're beautiful," she heard him mumble as he made his way back up to her level. His hands intertwined with Makena's, pinning them above her head. He looked deep into her green eyes and smiled. She smiled back at him. Her head lifted and she gave him a peck on the lips. Ted let go of one of her hands to guide himself into her.

"Ted," she moaned as he got it in. Her back arched, her eyes closed, and she bit her lip at the motion. "Mmm, yes," she rustled as he started slowly going in and out of her. Ted got very turned on by that. "Faster, please," she begged. Ted did as she wished, the friction against their bodies growing hotter. Makena's hands clutched onto the bed sheets at the fast movement, her eyes closed, moans escaping her lips. She said Ted's name aloud once more right as they got to their peak. Ted kissed her again as he slipped out of her, then collapsing onto the bed. He felt Makena snuggle closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her. He felt like he honestly had her in the palm of his hand now. A heavy knock on the door and an angry English accent suddenly frightened them.

"Makena, I'm coming in!" Wade shouted as he slipped in the hotel room card, given to him by the front desk, and forced open the door. To his dismay and surprise, he had just caught his soon-to-be wife and her ex-boyfriend committing a sin together. If he was angry before, well, he was even angrier now.

"Wade!" Makena shouted. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?" Her and Ted scurried up from the bed, Ted running into the bathroom to change while Makena put on her robe.

"That's irrelevant right now, Makena! What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking kidding me right now? I had Ted confess to me that you two made out, now you're fucking each other! I plowed my way through the fucking blizzard to see you two in bed naked and all snuggled together!" Wade angrily exploded. He took a breath. He had to calm down a bit, but he couldn't when he caught Makena and Ted together.

"Wade, I can explain. Things just got out of hand. Ted was saying all this stuff and I kissed him. It was just in the heat of the moment. I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"Sorry? _Sorry?_ You're not sorry you had sex with him, Makena. I can see it all over your eyes. You don't regret a single thing at all. Out of everything I've done to you, stress you out, yell at you, be angry with you for no reason, never once in my life have I ever cheated on you. Then I have this done to me. I-I don't even know what to say anymore. I'm disgusted in your actions." Wade couldn't even look at her. It was so hard to. Never once in his life would he think that she would cheat on him, even after he had done nothing wrong. He didn't want to, but maybe this was for the best. "It's clear you still have feelings for the man or else you wouldn't have fucked him, so you know what? The wedding's off. I want nothing to do with you anymore, Makena."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And I shall leave you at that. Like?


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I'M FINALLY BACK WITH YOUR LONG AND AWAITED UPDATE. I'm sorry that it's been too long, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

By this point, Makena was already crying, bawling actually. "Wade, wait! Please?" she pleaded, her feet finally making a move toward him.

Wade had enough of this nonsense. He couldn't stand to be around her any longer, so he just kept walking. Though Makena still followed him. He stopped when his body almost collided into hers. "I'm sorry," she started. "I'm sorry, okay? It was a mistake to have sex with Ted. I should have stopped, but-" He cut her off.

"But you didn't because you wanted it as much as he did. You could have stopped, but you didn't. Tell me this, Makena, and be completely honest here. Do you still love Ted?"

Her eyes flickered away from him and back into the room where she could see Ted, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Yes," she admitted. "I mean, I always will love him, but there is a part of me that still loves him like I used to. It just took me this long to admit it. I never meant for this to happen, Wade. I'm sorry. Please, just don't do this to me. I love _you_ more than anything. Please?" She was at the point where she would just get on her knees and beg for him not to leave her like this.

"I'm sorry, Makena. I can't marry someone who's still in love with their ex-boyfriend, even if it is a little bit, and cheated on me with him. You think this is hard on you, Makena? Think again. You hurt me so bad. Making out is one thing, sleeping with him is another and to think, this could of happened once we were married. Just know this though, I do love you and I think I always will, but I can't be in a relationship with a cheater. Goodbye Makena." He leaned down, giving her forehead a kiss and left.

Makena backed up against the wall, sliding to the floor. She buried her face in her legs, just letting the tears flow from her eyes. She ruined her entire life by sleeping with Ted. How can she be so stupid? She knew the consequences she would face if Wade had found out, but she never thought he would. Today marked the official worst day of her entire life. Not to mention, she had to tell everyone the wedding was off. When she heard footsteps approach, she said, "I don't want to talk to you, Ted" without looking up.

"It's not Ted," a French accent said.

Makena looked up and found her best friend crouched down beside her. She looked worried. "Quel est le problème, Makena? Qu'est-il arrivé?" Maryse wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it, Mars," Makena muffled. "Can you just call everyone and tell them the wedding isn't happening anymore? And when I'm ready, I'll tell you." Maryse agreed. She hugged her best friend tightly, gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and headed to do what was asked of her. Makena finally looked up once Maryse was gone. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand, then resting her chin on her knee. Everything was just running through her mind right now. Wade, their arguments, Ted, having sex with him, Wade calling off the wedding. Her head was hurting because of all the drama she's caused. This was all her fault.

Once the snow storm had actually died down and everyone was free to go home, Makena took the first flight she could get that was headed to Tampa. She made a call to Vince explaining why she was taking her leave of absence for her pregnancy. He understood and everything was fine. No one knew why the wedding was called off and Makena wasn't saying a word until she was ready. If Wade went about and said what he wanted, she wouldn't care. At this point, her life was ruined. There was nothing that could ruin it anymore. All she had left was herself and the precious baby growing in her stomach.

It's been a few weeks since the wedding had been called off and Makena had practically shut everyone out of her life. Her phone's been blown up with a million unanswered texts and calls from her friends and family, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at all. She just went about living her life while trying to block away all the memories of her and Wade and what happened a few weeks ago. Though she couldn't do that when all his things were in the home they shared. He's been on the road and hasn't come home since. She knew he would be coming home soon though.

Makena was enjoying a nice, quiet time watching television when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone so she had no idea who it could be. She got up, heading toward the door. When she opened the door, she found the last person she expected to see. And no, it wasn't Wade.

"Bretty! What are you doing here?" Makena asked, very surprised to see her best friend's little brother.

"You shut your entire world out and I'm the closest person to you to reach you right now, so instead of a call or text, knowing that you won't answer any, I decided to come pay you a visit. See how you're holding up," Brett said, entering when Makena let him. "Ted and Maryse are worried sick. I got a call from my dad that your parents called him worried sick about you as well. What is going on, Ken? What happened?"

"You have no idea what's going on? No one's said a word about it?" she made sure.

"Nope. Wade won't say a word."

"If I tell you, will you promise to not say a word about this to anyone? Not Maryse, not Leah, not Papa Ted, not my parents or brothers, _no one_. Got it?"

Brett nodded his head. "You can trust me, Makena."

She sat Brett down and told him everything from what happened the day of the wedding. From start to finish, no detail was sparred. In the end, Brett understood why the wedding was cancelled and why Wade called it off. "So you still love Ted?" he wanted to make sure.

"Just a little part of me. I still love Wade and I always will, but I guess I was just afraid to admit that a little of my feelings for Ted was still there. I know what I did was a horrible thing to do and I regret it, but I know Wade will never forgive me, so I'm just trying to move on. I'm gonna move back home."

"Home? As in New York City?"

Makena nodded her head. "Wade hates me and I know he's obviously not going to want his ex-fiancee to be living in his house when he gets home. So I'm just going to finish packing, then be on my way."

"Wait - you've already started packing?"

"Yeah. I made the decision a few days ago actually. I mean, I don't have much stuff. Just my clothes and shoes and stuff. The rest is his. So once I'm done here, I'll be back in New York."

"You can't leave Tampa, Kenny. This is your home."

Makena smiled at Brett, taking his hand. He was such a sweet guy. She was really lucky to have him in her life, too. "It used to be. I think it's best if I just go be near my family while I'm pregnant. It's best for all of us."

"Will you ever move back here when the baby's born?"

"I might. We'll just have to wait and see, but I really appreciate you coming here, Brett. Please, don't let anyone about me moving to New York either."

"Kens, you're going to have to let everyone know you're moving back to New York. Especially Wade. You don't want him coming home to see all your things missing."

"And that's why I'm going to write him a note. I really don't think he'll care how I tell him."

"Whatever you think is best."

"I know what's best, Brett. It's best if I leave Tampa, it's best if I forget about Wade, even though I know I can't. I'm telling you, he won't care. He said he wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

"Well, can I come visit you in New York sometime then? Leah's always bugged me about going there, too."

"I'd like that a lot, Brett," Makena smiled. "It'd be cool if you two visit me when you can."

"Yup, but I'm telling you that you're going to have to let everyone know what happened a few weeks ago. You can't shut everyone out. They're going to find their way back in eventually."

It was Friday night and Wade had just gotten home from a long week of work. There were no Raw house shows for the rest of the weekend, so he was free to be home. He was glad he could just relax and unwind after all the events that aspired. As he unlocked the door and stepped in, he imagined Makena would be awake, but there were no lights on at all. He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter.

"_Wade, I've decided to move back to New York. I know you want nothing to do with me, so I thought it would just be better if I was far away from you. I'll give you updates on the baby's health when I go to checkups, if you want, and keep him or her healthy for us. I hope everything goes well with you and I'm still really sorry for what I did. I love you. - Makena._"

He let out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He had no idea what to think of this. Yes, he was still angry with Makena, but he didn't think she would leave and move back home. He banged his fist against the counter, cursing mentally to himself. Maybe this was for the better though. He let out another sigh, then grabbing a beer bottle before heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Stepping out of the Lincoln town car, Makena finally got home to New York. She thanked the driver as he helped her with her things. Luckily, her brothers were there to greet her. "Makena!" they shouted, grabbing her into a very tight, group hug.

"Hi boys," she greeted Decker, Houston, and Ryder. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"Mhmm. No problem. We couldn't pass up the opportunity to see our baby sister," Decker smiled. Her brothers actually had no idea that she was moving back. When she told her family that she was coming to New York, she said it was only for a week or so. She would tell them soon though. She had to.

"So where's Mom and Dad?" Makena asked once they got to the penthouse.

"Out of town, but we'll keep you company here for the night," Ryder said. They gathered around the kitchen island to eat dinner that the boys ordered from a nearby restaurant. Steak, grilled potatoes, pasta, and salad consisted in the feast the siblings shared.

"So are you gonna spill the beans or not?" Houston asked.

"About what?" Makena asked coyly, like she didn't know what they were asking.

"Don't play stupid with us, Kenny. What happened? Why was the wedding called off?" Ryder explained. "I had sex with Ted," she started. The three boys in front of her all look horrified, shocked. "He showed up to the hotel that day without me knowing, then we got snowed in. We were hanging out and..." She continued on with her story and her brothers listened intently. When she was finished, they had a look of disappointment on their faces and it showed. Makena pointed it out.

"How can we not be disappointed, Makena? We didn't think you were capable of doing such a thing," Decker admitted. He knew it would hurt her, but she needed the truth.

"Everyone's capable of cheating," she shrugged.

"We know, but we never thought _you_ would cheat. How could you do that to Wade?"

"Why are you taking his side? Don't you remember the hell he's put me through?"

"Yeah, but never did he once resort to cheating on you, Makena!"

"I know that, Decker! Which is why I felt so bad after."

"After? You should have felt bad before anything happened. I just don't get why you would ruin such a great thing just like that. And on your wedding day of all days, Makena. God!" Decker slammed his fist hard onto the counter, frustrated at his sister's actions. Houston and Ryder just sat there pretty much afraid of the oldest Brooksforth. Decker stormed out. He needed to calm himself down.

Houston and Ryder looked at their baby sister. "You shouldn't have done that, Makena. You knew the consequences of having sex with Ted," Ryder told her.

"I didn't think he was going to find out," Makena said.

"Do you even regret it? Cause it really seems like you don't care at all," Houston wondered.

"Are you joking? Of course, I regret it. It just happened and I know I should have stopped him, but I'm not going to lie because I wanted it," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Maybe moving back home was a mistake. Her brothers were mad at her, she was the bad guy, and once everyone knew what happened all her friends would probably hate her. Makena already hated herself for that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Did you enjoy it? And now that the wedding has been called off, Wade and Makena are no longer together, and she's moved back home, what do you think is going to happen next? What do you hope for our characters?


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter of drama ;) I really appreciate every single one of your reviews. They make me happy to read and give me motivation to keep on writing this story :) So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Wade walked into the venue of tonight's Raw show, eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, his face emotionless, luggage trailing behind him. He had been so occupied with thoughts of Makena and what happened on their wedding day for the last couple days that he hasn't been able to sleep or eat or do much. He was supposed to be happily married by now. Makena was supposed to be by his side as he walked into the arena. She was supposed to be his wife. To be honest, he missed her, but even if he missed her, he couldn't bring himself to ever forgive her. He would love to, but he couldn't. Not after what she did that broke his heart.

He fell onto the couch that was in his locker room, laying down against it. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. The first sight he saw was Makena. She was all he ever saw when he closed his eyes. He then heard whispers.

"Dude, I can't believe she did that. It's not like Makena," Wade heard a South African accent whisper.

"Uh, don't you remember she's kissed Ted before?" a Southern one said this time.

"But it's not like she had-" the voice stopped. Wade looked up and saw his friends walking in. They must have not noticed him. "Oh, hey Wade," they nonchalantly said as they settled in.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked, sitting up now.

"Uh, nothing much," Justin replied.

"Oh, really now? What were you guys just talking about?"

Heath and Justin said nothing though. They didn't want Wade to get worked up. Just then, Michael walked into the room talking to someone on his phone. "What? You moved back, Ken? Why?" He then saw three pairs of eyes looking back at him. He then quickly said, "I got to go. I'll call you back later." Michael hung up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "Hey guys."

"Who were you talking to?" Justin wondered. Heath and Wade did, too.

"No one," Michael lied. "Uh, just a friend."

"What's their name?" Wade interrogated, standing up.

"Ken. He's, uh, a childhood friend who, uh, moved back home."

"Oh, really? Give me your phone." He held out his hand waiting for Michael's phone to appear.

"Are you serious, bro?"

Wade nodded his head. He knew that Michael was talking to Makena. He just had a feeling he was. When Michael objected and claimed that it wasn't any of his business who he was talking to, Wade blew up. He forced his teammate against the wall, his arm against his throat.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Justin said, him and Heath pulling off the six foot six Brit off the second generation Superstar. "You need to calm down, Wade." "Yeah, man. Go for a walk. Clear your head," Heath added, pushing him out the room.

Wade did what his friends suggested and took a walk. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He was just so stressed on everything that what happened with Makena and Ted was taking a toll on him. He really hated it. Somedays, he just felt like he wanted to disappear into thin air.

As Wade headed to get some fresh air, he spotted Ted on the phone. He hid around the corner and eavesdropped on his conversation.

"You went and visited her?" he heard Ted say. "Wait - what? When did she move back? How come she didn't tell me that?" Wade suddenly knew who he was talking about, but he had no idea who he was talking _to_. He listened in more until he heard a name drop. "I know what I did was completely wrong, but I don't regret it. I love Makena more than anything in the world and I'm sure as hell I love her more than that Brit. Look, now that they're not together, I have a clear shot at starting over with her." Wade had enough of Ted's conversation. "Ahem," he cleared his throat as he stood behind Ted. The Fortunate Son turned around, face to face with an angry Wade Barrett. "Interesting conversation you're having there, Theodore," Wade started. "Trying to get Makena back, are we?"

"It's not of your business since _you_ called off the wedding," Ted reminded him.

"It doesn't matter who called off the wedding, I think you still have no chance with her at all," Wade bluntly told the former tag team champion. "She's denied you before, she has no problem doing it again."

"Or is it you with the problem of me trying to get back at her?"

Wade stayed quiet for a few seconds. He did have a problem with that, but he wasn't going to admit it. "No, I don't. Like you said, _I_ called off the wedding and Makena's free to date who she wants, but I just know it's not going to be you," he laughed.

"You regret it?" Ted boldly asked him.

"No," Wade halfheartedly lied.

"You're such a liar." Ted shook his head. It showed very clearly that he regretted his decision of breaking off the wedding. He knew that he loved Makena more than anything in the world, flaws and all, but he guessed that he couldn't handle her flaw of cheating.

"Look. You know nothing and if you hadn't provoked her to have sex with you, then this wouldn't have happened." His voice was getting angrier. "I would have been happily married right now and Makena wouldn't be in New York! This is all your fault, Ted."

"Bro, nothing's my fault. I provoked nothing. She made the move, she kissed me, she wanted it from me. So you can go fuck yourself, Barrett."

Wade was past his boiling point now. Before he knew it, his fist had connected with Ted's face and the two started brawling in the halls. Punches, kicks, slaps, and pushes. Just like what happened the first time they fought. Wade threw Ted against the wall, his head bumping roughly against it. He then lunged for Wade, practically spearing him to the ground. The two men kept going at it until two of their colleagues found them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys, come on!" Randy shouted.

"What is going on here?" John added, as him and Randy tried to pull the two men apart.

Wade got in one more swing, hitting Ted square in the jaw. "Fuck you, DiBiase. Go to hell," he yelled. He removed himself from John, straightening himself up. He glared at Ted, who was holding his jaw, then left the three men to tend to themselves.

John and Randy turned to Ted, asking him what the hell happened. "Nothing," Ted said. He didn't want to talk about it. He already had enough of this. He pushed past his friends, going to go check on himself. His nose was bleeding, he was sure he had a black eye and a broken jaw, and he could taste blood in his mouth.

Heading to his locker room, Ted came across Maryse. When she saw his face, she instantly became worried. She asked no questions at first, but brought him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. "Teddy, why are you all bloody?" she finally asked she grabbed some paper towels to clean him up. She ran them under the cold water, then squeezing it. She started dabbing the blood from his nose. Ted flinched. Wade punched him real bad in the nose.

"I got in a fight with Wade," he vaguely replied. Maryse asked why, so Ted told her.

"That's why the wedding was called off?" she made sure. He nodded his head. Maryse couldn't believe what Makena had done. She wasn't one to judge a person, but she knew how much Makena loved Wade. So why would she resort to doing such a thing? Especially on their wedding day.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope y'all enjoyed! A little spoiler, but the next chapter skips a few months so we can get ahead to where we kind of are right now. Oh, and I have a tiny surprise in the next chapter, too :) Any predictions?


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** So I've skipped the few months and we're up to where Wade's in The Corre. So enjoy this new chapter :) You gotta a curveball coming your way ;)

* * *

It's been a few months since Wade's seen Makena. The only reason why they've kept in contact was for the baby's sake. She would text or email him every now and then with updates. She never called once to tell him and in a way, he was glad she never did because he knew if he heard her voice, he'd miss her even more than he already did. He admitted that he did, but never told anyone when they asked about her. While Makena was taking care of herself and their baby, a lot was changing for him as well. He was no longer the leader of Nexus since it was taken over by CM Punk and he was brought over to Smackdown to form another faction called The Corre. He wasn't happy that he was part of another group, but he knew that soon enough he would be able to shine on his own.

He walked into tonight's venue when he got an email from Makena. "_Hey Wade. Just finished going to the doctor. The baby's healthy and getting bigger, and in a couple months, we'll be able to tell the sex of our baby. I know we haven't seen each other in what seems like forever, but I was hoping that you could maybe fly out to New York and come with me when we find out if it's a boy or girl. It'd really me the world to me._" He was taken aback when he finished reading the email. He didn't know how to respond, like if he should go or not. A part of him wanted to go for the baby's sake and the other part was saying not to because he'd been doing so well without seeing Makena and if he did, after all these months, he might as well just forgive her. What she did to him was horrible, especially on their wedding day, but he couldn't help but miss her and love her still. Well, she wasn't asking for forgiveness. She was just asking for him to accompany her to find out the sex of their baby. He had plenty of time to see if it would be a good idea to go or not to, and maybe he'd ask his friends what to do.

Makena sighed heavily once she clicked send on her laptop. She had just sent an email to Wade letting him know about her checkup and how she wanted him to be with her if they find out if their baby was going to be a boy or girl. To be honest, she wasn't sure if that was the right move.

She felt a pair of arms slink around her neck and she smiled. "Hi baby," she said as she closed her laptop and turned around to find a tall, handsome man smiling back at her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. His green eyes were fixated on her.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Letting Wade know how the check up went. Thanks for coming with me today. I know you have somewhere to be," she told him as she sat back against the couch, crisscrossing her legs. She looked down at their hands as he linked them together. She smiled again. She had been seeing him for a month now and even though she honestly missed Wade, she was pretty happy with her new beau.

"It's no problem, Kens. I _wanted_ to come with you, but I hate to leave you now. I gotta go. My job awaits me, but I'll come here as much as I can. Call you later?"

"Of course." She stood up slowly, then following him to where his things were. He was leaving for Louisiana for a few days. He should have been there now, but he insisted on accompanying her to her doctor's appointment before he actually left for work.

"Alright. I'll call you when I get to New Orleans." He puckered his lips for a kiss. Makena leaned over and gave him one before he walked out to the car that was waiting to take him to the airport. Before he got into the car, he looked back at her once more and waved goodbye. Makena sighed heavily as she closed the door behind her. She looked back at her empty foyer. She hated not being on the road with all the WWE Superstars and Divas because she felt so lonely back at home sometimes. Since she couldn't do much about it, she headed up to her room and decided to go out for a few hours, maybe go shopping at Bendel's or Bergdorf's.

"So when was the last time you saw her or talked to her?" Cody asked Ted. The two of them were sitting in catering from one another eating some lunch when Cody brought her up out of nowhere.

"Not too long ago," he replied vaguely as he took a huge bite of his sandwich.

"And how's she doing?"

"She's doing great, the baby's healthy and growing, but she does miss us." He paused slightly, then correcting himself a bit. "Us as in the company, the traveling, everyone else."

Before anything else could be said, a man about six foot one walked in, a Misfits shirt covering his tattooed body, and a grin on his face as he talked on the phone. The guys caught some of his conversation.

"Yeah, babe. I know that. I miss you, too. I wish you could of came with me." He let out a chuckle. "You're too cute. I'm gonna grab some lunch, then I'll call you again, okay? Bye, babe." When he hung up, he noticed two of his younger colleagues looking over at him. He gave them a small wave before getting food.

"What's he doing here?" Ted wondered, eyeing the man with slicked back hair and facial hair on his face.

"Dude, we have some Raw Superstars wrestling tonight," Cody reminded his best friend.

"Right. Well, whatever." Ted got up and headed out of the room. He needed some air. He had heard some rumors that he was dating Makena, but it was never confirmed that they were. Plus, he was sure Makena would tell him if they were dating. To be honest, he would be pretty angry if they were.

Wade watched as one of Raw's Superstars walked out of the locker room with his phone attached to his ear and a smile on his face. Wade had been suspicious about who he was on the phone with because he had heard rumors that he was dating his ex-fiancee. He had no idea if it was try and he didn't want to ask since it was most likely none of his business anymore, or at all, but if the woman carrying his baby was going to date another man, the least he could do was make sure he would be fit for her and the baby.

As he listened in, he tried to put the pieces together to find out who he was talking to. "Would you be willing to let me fly you out next Monday so I can see you?" he heard him ask the person on the phone. Wade peeked around the corner. The man five inches shorter than him paced back and forth, a smile still plastered on his face. "Look, come on. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. Please, Kens. For me?" That instantly confirmed Wade's suspicions. He was seeing her and suddenly, it bothered him. He stormed out of the conversation and went to find Ted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Makena has a new man in her life. Does this spell trouble for the two most important men in her life? What do you think?


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** After a very lonnnnnnng hiatus, I'm back to give you more of what's been going on with Makena and Wade. And from this point, Ted will play pretty small parts in this story :) Hope you enjoy this quick update!

* * *

Ted was minding his own business outside the arena, listening to his iPod Touch while playing a game of Angry Birds when he felt his earphones ripped out of his ears. "Dude, what the hell?" He instantly stood up, an angry expression on his face as he looked up at the taller, dark haired man before him.

"Makena's seeing Phil," Wade spat out.

"What? Are you sure?" Ted exclaimed.

"I heard him on the phone. He called her 'Kens' and I'm pretty sure she's the only one with that nickname."

"That's impossible. I'm sure she would have told us."

"Are you that idiotic, Theodore? She's your_ best friend_ and she didn't even tell you she was seeing someone. It's clear that she didn't want anyone to know."

Ted said nothing. Wade was right about that. To be honest, ever since the wedding was called off because they had sex together, she's been a bit distant from him. When he called to see how she was doing, she wouldn't say much, then after a few minutes, she'd say she had to go. It was like she felt weird around him even though she wasn't really around him. He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he mumbled as he walked away from Wade. He had to take some kind of drastic measure now.

After a long day of retail therapy, Makena finally arrived back home with an armful, or two, of shoppings bags of new things for her and for the baby. She headed up to her room and when she got there, her room was scattered with red rose petals and lit with candles. She was taken aback by this, not knowing where it came from or who it was from because her boyfriend definitely couldn't have done this, seeing as he was in Louisiana. She walked more into her room, but no one was inside at all. On her bed was a note and a heart-shaped box.

"Knowing you, you were most likely surprised by the candles and roses. I had Ryder do this for me since I wasn't physically able to do it myself when I left. I thought you'd like a night of relaxation and inside the box is a present. And no, it's not chocolate. I ate that all before. Ha, just kidding. But seriously, I hope you like what I did and what's inside the box. I hope to see you soon. Love, Philly," Makena read out loud to herself. She looked down at the box and opened it. Inside was a plane ticket to Oklahoma and a ticket to next week's _Monday Night Raw_. Underneath the tickets was a necklace with a diamond heart-shaped pendant hanging on it. She smiled brightly. He was too sweet to do all this for her, so she decided to call him. After two rings, he answered, happy to hear from her.

"I'm guessing you found my surprise?" he claimed.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for it. For the scattered roses and the lit candles, the tickets to Oklahoma, the diamond necklace. It's really all too much, but I'm thankful for it," she told him.

"Did I overdo it? Is it really that much? I mean, I can-"

Makena interrupted him, giggling. "No. It's fine, babe. It was just unexpected. I love it though."

"So does that mean I didn't waste money on buying you tickets for next week's Raw?"

"No, you didn't waste your money. I'll be there, just for you."

"Thanks, babe. But hey, have you told anyone we're dating?"

"Besides my brothers, no. Why?"

"Well, I've had some guys ask me if we were and then some of them were saying there were rumors going around that we were. I know I didn't tell anyone."

"They're going to have to know sometime, Phil. I think it's best for me to tell Wade and Ted before anyone else knows and everyone will obviously find out when I see you on Monday."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you going to call them?"

"Probably. I don't know, but look, I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Alright. Night babe."

"Night Phil." When she hung up, she threw her phone across her bed and sighed heavily. She knew that sooner or later Wade and Ted had to know she was dating someone new. Ted would probably be devastated while Wade most likely wouldn't care at all, so she knew she wouldn't have a problem telling him.

Makena paced back and forth, deciding on who to call first. She was going to tell Wade and Ted that she was seeing Phil. They had to know. She finally decided that she would just tell Wade first. She dialed in his number and waited for him to pick up. When he did, she sat down and braced herself. She wasn't sure how he was going to react, if it was good or bad, but hopefully, he wouldn't be upset.

"Hey Wade," she said when he finally answered his phone.

"Hey. Wasn't expecting a call from you," he responded.

"Yeah. I know, but this is kind of important and I think I'm just going to spit it out."

"What? That you're seeing that punk?"

"You know about Phil and I?"

"I overheard a phone call and I heard him mention your name. When did you start seeing him?"

"About a month now. He said he's had a thing for me for quite some time, so he asked me out. We dated on the down low and kept our relationship a secret. Guess we're on the outs now."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?"

Makena sighed heavily, sitting slowly back onto her bed. She ran a hand through her hair. "I didn't want to tell you through an email. It'd be like breaking up over a text. What was I even going to say? 'Oh, and by the way, I'm dating Phil even though I still love y-" She stopped herself when she realized what she was saying.

_She still loves me_, Wade thought in his mind. She may have not finished that last word, but he knew what she meant. After all this time, she still loved him. He imagined she would fall out of love with him and move on with her life. Clearly, she had moved on, but she hadn't fallen out of love with him. He had no idea what this meant to him. "You still love me?" he questioned to make sure.

"N-no. That w-was just an example," she stammered out. "So are you okay with me dating him?"

"Not really, to be honest, but it's not my decision to tell you who to date or who not to. Who I really care about here is that baby in your stomach. He's obviously not out yet and he won't be grown for the next year, but if you're dating Phil as our child's growing up, I want to make sure he's fit to be around him or her. I'm not saying that I'm not going to be a part of the child's life, but I just want what's best for the kid."

"As do I. You don't have to worry about Phil being in our child's life. Everything'll be fine."

"Alright," Wade sighed. "Oh, and I would like to accompany you to your next doctor's appointment when you find out the sex of the baby."

Makena brightened up a bit. She was a little excited that he agreed to come. He was the father after all and it did mean a lot to her if they found out together. "It's next month, on the tenth," she told him. Then she remembered Ted. "And do you think you could tell Ted the news of Phil and I? I really don't have the courage to tell him myself."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message, Kens."

"Thanks Wade," she said, smiling as she did.

"No problem, love."

She melted. She hasn't heard him call her that in so long. It still seemed to bring a smile to her face whenever she was called that. Coming from Wade, it was the cutest thing ever. "Bye," she said, then hung up. She stared at her phone. "I love you, Wade," she whispered to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you've enjoyed it :) The next update will be maybe tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Look who's back for another update! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Makena arrived in Oklahoma where Phil met her outside the airport. He stood there with a bouquet of roses and a huge smile on his face when he saw her. He gave her a tight hug and a quick kiss as he handed her the roses. He took her things and tossed it in the back of his car, then helping her into the passenger seat. The two of them headed to the arena for tonight's show.

Makena braced herself as she walked into the arena hand in hand with Phil. She wasn't sure how her friends were going to react to her new relationship with yet another WWE Superstar. She knew she shouldn't care what they thought, but she did. She dated Ted, she was engaged to Wade, and now she's seeing Phil.

Phil looked over at Makena. She had a not so pleasant look on her face. "Kens, you alright?" he wondered.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine," she smiled weakly.

"No, you're not. I know because you can't look at me when you say are."

"Fine. I'm not fine. I'm nervous as hell to have everyone find out we're together. I know I shouldn't care, but I do. I've dated Ted. I was supposed to marry Wade. I'm seeing you."

"If you're happy, then they should be happy, too."

"I know, but in a way, I feel like a slut, just going through one Superstar after another."

"It's called moving on. It's not like you started dating me a week after everything happened between you and Wade. It's been months since the wedding was called off and I saw my opportunity. I know cheating isn't the greatest thing on Earth, but if he loved you enough, he would have tried to work things out and still married you. Yeah, I'd be devastated if I was in his place, but I'm different. I can't forget, but I can forgive."

Makena threw her arms around her boyfriend. He was so sweet to her. "Thank you, Philly," she said after giving him a kiss.

He let out a small chuckle. He found it cute when he called her that. She was the only one who could actually. "So are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. I have you and I'm in need of food. Can we go to lunch?"

"Course. Once we have you settled in."

Phil and Makena were heading out of to lunch when they ran into Ted. The two of them were surprised to see him at the arena. "Can you give Makena and I a minute?" Ted asked Phil. Phil nodded and left the two friends at peace. Ted turned to Makena and lightly smiled. "So you decided to give that punk a chance before me? After you told me you still loved me, even if it was only a little bit, after what happened those few months ago?"

"I'm sorry, Ted. I know I said there was a part of me that still loved you like I used to, but it didn't mean I was going to give our relationship a second shot. If it didn't work the first time, I'm positive it wouldn't work the second time. I'm really sorry."

"But after all those chances you gave Wade..."

"I know, but it's not like our relationship ended when I gave him all those second chances. Phil came out of nowhere, Teddy. I didn't even know he liked me like that. I'm really sorry if you're hurt by this."

"There's nothing I can do to give us a second try?"

Makena shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Alright then. So what if things with you and Phil ended and Wade came to forgive you and wanted you back, would you take him back?"

She thought about it. In her mind, she knew she would take him back the instant he asked, but she couldn't let Ted know about that. He would just get pissed off. "I'm not sure," she lied. "I mean, I still love the guy and I am having his child so there's always going to be a connection between us."

"Everyone in the world has a greater chance of dating you than I do," Ted scoffed.

"Please don't be mad, Ted. I never intended to hurt you," she pleaded.

He sighed heavily, looking up at Makena's vibrant green eyes. "I know," he whispered.

"Do you hate me for dating Phil?"

"I can never hate you for dating him. I'm kind of hurt, that's all."

"Thank you for being a bit understanding. I love you, Theo."

"Love you, too, Kens." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before they let go and she went off on her lunch date with Phil.

"Wow. Makena's dating Phil? I never saw that coming," Justin exclaimed.

"I don't think anyone did," Heath remarked. Him, Justin, and Wade were at a nearby diner for some lunch. Wade broke the news to his friends that his former fiance was seeing Phil. They were very surprised to learn that she was dating him because he didn't even look like he would be her type.

"Are you alright with that relationship?" Justin wondered.

"Not really," Wade sighed.

"Do you miss her?"

"Every single day."

"Do you forgive her?"

"No."

"Do you love her?"

"I always will."

"Will you ever forgive her?"

"Possibly." Wade paused. "Wait. What is with all these questions?"

"I just want to see how you feel about her," Justin explained. "I know what she did was wrong, but there's a part of me that's hoping you two will get back together, to be honest. She made you happy, Wade. That's the happiest I've ever seen you."

Wade sighed heavily. That's the happiest he's ever seen himself, too. "There are times when I just want to forgive her and be with her again, but it's hard. She had sex with her ex-boyfriend the day of our wedding and now she's dating Phil. I have no room in her life anymore."

Heath suddenly slapped the back of his friend's head. "Are you stupid? You're forgetting the fact that she's carrying your child in her stomach." His southern drawl came through quite thick as he spoke.

His friend was right. He'd always have a spot in Makena's life because of their baby. It wouldn't matter though. It'd still be difficult for him to actually see her face to face. Even when he talked on the phone with her, it was hard. Imagine if he actually saw her after all these months. He'd probably break down. Wade's eyes suddenly grew big when he saw who came into the diner next.

Justin and Heath saw who their friend was looking at. "Speaking of the devil," Heath started.

"Did you, uh, want to go?" Justin asked.

Wade sighed heavily. "No. It's alright. I can handle this." _I think_, he thought in his mind. To be perfectly honest, he couldn't handle seeing Makena together with Phil. He never thought she would be able to date another man, but apparently he was wrong. Totally wrong. Her dating him got Wade steamed, especially how Phil got him exiled from being the leader of his own faction. There was bad blood between them, you could say.

Phil let Makena slide in before he sat next to her. He had to move the table a bit so her pregnant belly would be able to fit. He chuckled as he watched her wiggle into the booth. After he slid in, he called for the waitress, already knowing what to order for Makena. "Two vanilla milkshakes, no whipped cream and no cherry and a cup of coffee. We want the works breakfast platter. We'd like our eggs scrambled and extra sausage. Please and thanks."

"Alright. I'll be back soon with your coffee and milkshakes," the waitress smiled.

While Makena was busy on her phone, Phil noticed that Wade was at the diner, too, a few booths down the line. He was with Heath and Justin and they were all looking at them. He gave them a smirk and nod, then looking back at Makena. She was still occupied with her phone so she hadn't seen her ex-fiance yet. Though he was sure she would see them once she looked up. "Hey babe?"

Makena looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Yeah?"

"You, uh, actually wanna get out of here? We can go shopping instead."

"We haven't even eaten and I'm starving, Phil. After, okay?"

"Come on, babe. Let's just g-" Before he could finish, Makena interrupted him.

"Oh god." Her green eyes grew bigger at the sight of her ex-fiance. He was a few tables down and with his best friends. He was laughing and he looked so happy. She had second thoughts. Maybe it was best if Phil and her did leave the diner. Though that wasn't needed because it looked like Wade, Justin, and Heath were leaving. The three men got out of their booth and was heading in their direction. Makena wanted to see if they would greet them, but unfortunately, they gave her the cold shoulder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you think it was Wade's intention to ignore her? Should Makena have made a move?


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** Yayyyy! Back with the 22nd chapter of this. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story more, but I'm working on it. So enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Well, apparently Wade still hates me," she chuckled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Kens. I wanted to get you out of here before you saw him," Phil explained.

"It's okay, Phil. We were bound to cross paths one day. I mean, I did ask him to come with me to find out the sex of our baby next month." Makena sighed heavily. She just wished the both of them, meaning her and Wade, handled the situation better instead of ignoring one another.

Once Wade stepped out of the diner, he instantly regretted pretending not to notice Makena. It seemed like a foolish move to do considering she seemed beautiful as ever _and _he actually wanted to talk to her. He wanted to know how she and their baby was doing, if everything was going great with her. He'd admit that he missed her, but he'd never admit it _to her_. A part of him wanted to go back into the diner and ask Makena to talk and another part didn't want him to just because. Everything was iffy in his mind. It was obvious that they were bound to cross paths sooner or later, but he didn't know it would be that soon.

"You alright, Wade?" Heath asked when Wade suddenly stopped out of nowhere. The tall Brit said nothing as he retraced his steps back to the diner, reentering it again. Heath and Justin watched what he was doing.

Wade took a deep breath before walking any further into the diner. He had to talk to her now, now that they were in the same place. He stood in front of their table, his eyes locking in with Phil's. "Is it alright if I talk to Makena, Phil?" he wanted to know. Wade watched as his colleague nodded his head, getting up and leaving the booth. His eyes then flickered over to his ex-fiance. "May I sit down?"

"Go ahead," Makena replied as low as possible. Her eyes still never connected with Wade's as he sat down in front of her. She could already feel her heart hurting again. What if she actually looked at him? Would she instantly start breaking down?

"So how have you been doing?" Wade asked, trying to make her look at him. Ever since he came back, her eyes had been avoiding him, just like how they avoided each other minutes before. Though she still wouldn't look at him so he moved directly in front of her. When her big, glistening green eyes looked up at him, he felt himself melting. Her eyes were one of his many favorite things about her. He forgot how much he loved them.

"I've been doing just fine. It would be a lot easier if I had someone to take care of me while I'm at home, but since Phil's needed on the road, I've managed," Makena explained.

"I'm always here, Kens."

"That's not true, Wade. I don't think you would stop your career for a weeks to help your ex-fiance out."

"If you can stop your career for nine months, then I can take the time to do the same. I-I-I..." His voice trailed off and his eyes looked away from Makena. Was he really going to say what he was thinking?

"You what?" Makena fired back.

He didn't know what to do. Should he tell her what he was thinking or should he just stay quiet? _Fuck it_, he whispered in his mind. "I-I...forgive you."

Makena gasped out loud. She had no idea what to say. Was this some sort of sick joke? "Are you joking, Wade? Or are you being serious here?"

"I'm serious, Makena. I know I said I'd never forgive you, but I changed my mind. I'm doing this for us, for that baby in your stomach. I've realized that if we're going to have some sort of family, I'm going to need to forgive and forget. What happened the day of our wedding literally crushed my heart, I felt like you ripped it out of my chest and put it in a blender, but I've thought about this a lot and when I tell people I couldn't forgive you, in my mind, I already have. I want things to be right with us again."

She honestly still couldn't believe this was happening. So many questions were running through her mind. Why was he doing this? Did he still love her? Was he jealous that she was dating Phil so that's why he decided to forgive her? "Why are you doing this, Wade? Are you trying to ruin my relationship with Phil?" she questioned.

"This has nothing to do with Phil!" Wade boomed. A couple heads turned, but he didn't care. "This has to do with us. I miss us, Makena. I miss _you_!"

"I-I can't do this, Wade. I have to go."

"Please, Makena." He caught her wrist before she could leave him again. "These last few months have given me a lot of time to think about us. We're a family in some sort of sick, twisted way. That child you're carrying in your stomach is as much mine as it is yours. I was raised right and with good morals. I want us to be a real family, Kens. I want us to try again. Please?"

Makena didn't know what to say. This was what she wanted all this time, but she couldn't just leave Phil because Wade wanted her back. That would be cruel. "I can't, Wade. Not like this. If I weren't seeing anyone, then for sure I'd give us another shot, but I'm seeing Phil now and it would be mean to break up with him for you."

"What if you ended up marrying him instead?" He was honestly getting desperate here. He had forgiven her, told her he missed her, he was trying to make her see that he wanted to be with her still. Wade wasn't going to let his son or daughter end up with a different father. He'd make sure of it.

"Then our kid would have two of the best guys as their father and stepfather."

"No, Makena!" Wade lowly exclaimed. "I want our kid to grow up with a mother and a father, not a mother, father, _and_ stepfather. And I know I said I would be okay with Phil being a part of his life, but I've change my mind."

Makena finally stood up, glaring at Wade. "Well, maybe he will grow up with a mother and father and maybe that father won't be you."

Angered, Wade stood up as well, catching her wrist and gripping it tighter and tighter. He could see the beautiful girl he once called his wincing in pain and he didn't even care. "Is that a threat?"

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here?" Phil exclaimed, coming in through the door when he saw what was happening between his girlfriend and her ex. Wade had let go of Makena's arm when Phil stepped through them. "She's pregnant, Barrett. You and your stupid temper tantrum need to stay away from her now." He then turned toward Makena. "Come on. Let's go."

Not looking back once, Makena followed Phil out of the diner. Justin and Heath were outside talking and waiting for Wade. They became quiet when two of their colleagues walked past them without any acknowledgement. The two of them wondered what happened between the three of them as Wade walked out the diner a few seconds later. He had an angry, but devastated look on his face. "What happened?" Justin asked first.

"I screwed up," was all he said.

"I shouldn't have left you with him, Kenny. I'm sorry," Phil apologized after Makena explained what happened inside the diner.

"It's not your fault, Phil. I threatened him. It was only right he would get angry," Makena replied.

"That doesn't mean he could put his hands on you! He was lucky we were in public or else I would have kicked his skull until he was unconscious! His random outbursts of anger aren't healthy for you or the baby. You have to stay away from Wade from now on, okay?"

Makena nodded her head without hesitation. She would definitely stay away from Wade if he was going to act all crazy again. She leaned over, giving Phil a kiss and a hug. She was really grateful for him. He was so sweet to her and so protective, which pretty much meant he really cared about her a lot.

While Phil put on a show, Makena stayed backstage with Maryse. She's really missed her best friend. The two of them were in catering, just catching up and having girl talk. Maryse was telling Makena about the rumors and gossip she's been hearing while also asking her how the baby was and how she was handling everything. "So do you want a boy or a girl?" Maryse asked Makena, excitedly.

"Boy, but either way, it doesn't matter. I'm just really excited for him or her to come out," Makena replied, smiling down at her still growing belly.

"As am I. So how are you and the new beau? Is he excited to be a stepfather?" Maryse joked.

Though Makena wasn't laughing. How did her life become so messed up? She really hoped that her life would become normal and stable within the next couple months. She didn't want her and Wade's child entering a crazy, hectic world. "Phil and I are great. I really like him and he's been so attentive and sweet to me," she said.

"That's great, Kenny. As your best friend, I just want you to be happy. It doesn't matter who you're with."

"Thank you, Mars. It means a lot." She smiled back at the beautiful blonde, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly. She was glad for Maryse. She was the only friend she had at the moment because it was obvious she wasn't really talking to Ted at the moment. He was still heartbroken over the fact that she would never be more than friends with him. He would come around. At least that's what Makena hoped. "Do you think my life is screwed up? Because I sure as hell feel like it is," she asked the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"Don't say that, Makena," Maryse said. "Your life isn't screwed up. Everything happens for a reason. That's what I think. Look, you've been graced with an amazing new boyfriend and a baby. Everything will get better. I promise that to you."

Makena lunged for Maryse and hugged her tight. She had a feeling Maryse was just saying that to make her feel better and it did work a little, but she knew the reality of it all. Her life was a screwed up mess. Simple as that. Her best friend hated her for not giving him another chance, her ex-fiance was a raging monster, and she was dating another one of her colleagues. She hoped her son or daughter wouldn't be as screwed up as she was.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do _you_ think Makena's life is screwed up? Any ideas what may happen next? :)


End file.
